Coward
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya. Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya ini semakin terasa menggelitik... namun entah kenapa pria itu tidak bisa membencinya. Seandainya saja... dia bisa merasakan ini lebih lama lagi. Atau paling tidak... sedikit lebih lama lagi./"Apa ini memang salahku? Beri tahu aku... King."/Fanfic Commission for Claire./Mind to RnR?


"Aku menyukaimu, Kageyama _._ "

Kata-kata itu membuat Kageyama Tobio yang sebelumnya merengut kesal karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh 'musuh yang dibencinya' itu mulai membulatkan kedua bola matanya perlahan. Dia kembali menatap baik-baik pria yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Mencoba mencari ekspresi meremehkan yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya atau paling tidak senyum tipisnya yang selalu terlihat menahan tawa yang menyebalkan.

Namun, nihil.

Tsukishima Kei berdiri tegap di tempatnya. Menatapnya serius dari mata ke mata—hal yang tak pernah benar-benar bisa mereka berdua lakukan meskipun sudah tiga tahun berada di dalam satu tim voli yang sama.

Tapi, meski begitu, Kageyama tidak ingin langsung mempercayai kata-kata yang... rasanya sangat tidak mungkin itu. Bahkan meskipun Tsukishima menyebut namanya dengan benar—hal yang sangat jarang sekali dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang senang membuatnya kesal itu.

Menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dengan paksa, _setter_ utama di tim Karasuno itu mencoba tertawa.

"Ha... Haha, tidak lucu, kacamata sialan..." tidak ada reaksi. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kacamata yang membias karena cahaya itu tetap memasang ekspresi seriusnya. Kageyama menelan ludahnya, "...oi, kau bercanda... 'kan?" tanyanya. Keraguan mulai muncul di setiap nadanya.

Tsukishima membuka mulutnya, kemudian terdengar suara bahwa dia baru saja menghela napas. Kageyama sedikit menegang dan mencoba diam di tempatnya. Tsukishima menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya yang masih diperban setelah pertandingan terakhir mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa," menurunkan tangannya kembali, Tsukishima menatap ekspresi syok lelaki berambut hitam di depannya, "hari ini adalah latihan terakhir kita sebagai satu tim. Besok kita akan menerima ijazah lalu keluar dari SMA Karasuno. Setelah itu, kita semua akan memilih jalan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sampai sini, kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Kageyama menelan ludahnya.

"Mungkin saja setelah ini kita tidak akan memiliki kesempatan berbicara seperti sekarang lagi."

Merasakan ketegangan yang masih belum kunjung reda di antara mereka, akhirnya Tsukishima mencoba menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Di balik wajahnya yang tenang dan penuh dedikasi seperti biasa, sebenarnya banyak sekali perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak tepat di depan Kageyama.

Dia tahu bagaimana Kageyama bisa begitu jelas menunjukkan isi hatinya dan bagaimana dia bisa cepat panik pada situasi di luar pertandingan voli, karena itu di hubungan ini dialah yang akan menjadi pilar untuk menutupi itu.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Tsukishima mulai mengambil langkah pertama untuk mendekati Kageyama yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Mendengar langkah itu, tubuh Kageyama kembali menegang dan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Tsukishima yang masih memasang wajah datarnya terus menatapnya sembari berjalan mendekat.

"O... Oi," Kageyama mencoba memasang wajah galaknya untuk bertahan seperti biasa namun gagal. Warna merah di kedua pipinya menghancurkan segalanya. Terlebih ketika pemuda yang disebut _'King of The Court'_ itu justru reflek memundurkan langkahnya hingga tembok menghalangi jalannya.

Kageyama menoleh panik pada tembok di belakangnya sebelum dia kembali melihat ke depan dimana Tsukishima telah sangat dekat di depannya. Seharusnya Kageyama bisa saja memukul Tsukishima lalu lari begitu saja, tapi entah kemana kekuatan dan keberaniannya itu. Seolah dia menanti sesuatu... dari _middle blocker_ bernomor punggung sebelas tersebut.

Menunggu... apa?

Tsukishima baru berhenti ketika kedua ujung sepatunya telah bertemu dengan ujung sepatu Kageyama. Tersenyum melihat wajah panik di depannya, laki-laki itu bertanya, "Jadi, jawabanmu, _Ou-sama?_ "

Kageyama mendelik, meski wajahnya mulai memucat, "Ja-Jawaban?"

"Aku sedang mengajakmu untuk menjadi kekasihku," Tsukishima mendengus menahan tawa, "atau paling tidak, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Apa aku masih kurang jelas, wakil kapten tim voli Karasuno?" tanyanya—kali ini dengan nada mengejek yang biasa.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menjadi kapten tim voli Karasuno di bangku kelas tiga itu mulai meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Kageyama yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Meski dengan wajah yang memerah, pemuda yang masih memiliki ego dan harga diri tinggi yang luar biasa itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat kepalanya menantang. Hal ini membuat Tsukishima kehilangan senyumnya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, bukankah kau seharusnya menjelaskan dirimu terlebih dahulu?" Tsukishima mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika dia meneruskan, "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku? Bukankah kau selalu mengejekku? Kalau ini adalah lelucon, apa keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan dengan membodohiku seperti ini?" tanyanya beruntun.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggertakkan giginya sebelum berteriak, "Aku mengerti jika kau sangat senang melihatku kesal dari sejak pertemuan pertama kita hingga detik ini. Tapi, aku juga memiliki batas kesabaran! Jangan kira aku—"

Teriakan Kageyama terputus begitu Tsukishima mendadak menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibirnya yang masih terbuka. Kedua bola mata Kageyama membulat kaget namun tubuhnya membeku begitu saja di tempat. Seolah ada yang meneriakkan padanya untuk diam saja dan menerima semua perlakuan ini. Entah bagaimana Kageyama memejamkan kedua matanya erat tanpa membalas ciuman yang mengunci mulutnya itu.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung tak lama, Tsukishima sempat memasukkan lidahnya sedikit, namun tanpa melakukan apapun, dia menariknya kembali lalu kontak bibir mereka terlepas. Kedua tangannya telah berada di samping kanan-kiri kepala Kageyama yang kini menatapnya syok untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang?"

Kageyama yang terpaku tidak bisa menjawab apapun dan hanya menatap Tsukishima dengan kedua pupil matanya yang membulat.

Tsukishima menghela napasnya, "Dengar, jika aku harus menjelaskan asal-usul perasaanku padamu, semuanya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu cepat dan itu sangat merepotkan," pemuda itu menarik kedua tangannya dari samping kepala Kageyama. Memegang pinggangnya sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, "aku lebih memilih untuk menjelaskannya padamu secara perlahan sembari menjalani hubungan ini." Ucapnya apa adanya.

Menyadari maksud Tsukishima, Kageyama kembali menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah lain—kemana saja asal tidak menatap Tsukishima terutama bibir yang baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya—laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tsukishima masih diam menunggu sampai Kageyama membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku masih... ingin menjadi _setter_ di tim nasional Jepang."

Mendengar ini, rahang Tsukishima mengeras, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan tenang. Tentu saja dia sudah memperkirakan jawaban ini. Terutama sejak ada orang dari salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo yang datang ke sini beberapa waktu lalu untuk merekrut duo terkuat Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shouyou.

Tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, Tsukishima bergumam, "Baiklah, berarti aku ditolak—"

"Tidak! Maksudku... ya, tapi—argh," Kageyama mulai meremas rambut hitamnya sementara Tsukishima hanya menatapnya bingung. Sampai akhirnya Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kaptennya itu dengan marah, "kenapa kau harus mengatakannya sekarang, bodoh!? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku bingung atau bagaimana, hah!?" teriaknya kesal.

Mengedipkan kedua matanya, Tsukishima kembali menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, "Tidak. Jika aku harus mengatakannya dengan jujur, aku hanya ingin sedikit mengurangi beban di dalam diriku," tersenyum penuh arti, dia memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap 'raja' di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan mudah, "apapun jawabanmu, aku akan menerimanya."

Jawaban ini membuat suara Kageyama tercekat. Pemuda dengan _model_ rambut hitam lurus itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kedua pipi yang sudah sangat memerah. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sembari melihat ke sudut kiri bawahnya.

"...Cih." Melirik Tsukishima sebelum kembali melihat sudut kiri bawahnya berkali-kali, "Aku... tidak tahu."

Tsukishima mencibir, "Mana ada jawaban ambigu seperti itu, _Ou-sama._ "

"DAN KAU PIKIR INI SALAH SIAPA, BODOH!?" raung Kageyama akhirnya dengan warna merah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, "Aaakh, kalau kau tidak memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain voli dan tertarik dengan dunia fotografi, aku juga tidak akan kesulitan ini menjawabnya, sial!" teriaknya kesal.

Kata-kata ini membuat Tsukishima mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Meski sekilas, semburat merah tipis sempat terlihat di bawah kedua matanya. Tsukishima tertawa kecil hingga membuat Kageyama menghentikan gertakan giginya.

"Aah, aku mengerti. _Ou-sama_ juga menyukaiku."

"Wa—bagaimana kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan seperti itu!?" ucapnya cepat. Kedua alisnya sudah mengernyit dalam dan Tsukishima masih belum berhenti tertawa dengan nadanya yang menyebalkan, "Tsukishima!"

"Oh, maafkan aku, _Ou-sama_ ," ucapnya di sela tawanya, Tsukishima telah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena menahan tawa, "saat ini kau sangat menggoda untuk dijahili." Lanjutnya dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang sudah sangat tertarik membentuk seringaian yang biasanya dibenci Kageyama.

Tentu saja Kageyama tadinya berniat membalas seperti biasa. Namun, ketika mulutnya terbuka, suara yang lain menginterupsi keberadaan mereka, "Kageyama! Tsukishima! Ayo kita pulang!" teriak salah satu rekan tim voli mereka dari jauh.

Hinata Shouyou melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Rambut oranye miliknya bergerak seiring dengan langkahnya yang berlari ke arah mereka, di belakangnya Yamaguchi Tadashi juga ikut berlari. Keduanya telah membawa tas Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Tanda bahwa memang tinggal mereka berempat di _gym_ sekolah sekarang.

Kageyama dan Tsukishima melihat kedua teman baik mereka itu dalam diam. Sebelum mereka sampai, Tsukishima berkata, "Dimanapun aku berada, aku akan selalu menghubungimu," Kageyama sedikit kaget dan kembali menoleh ke arah kaptennya tersebut. Tsukishima melirik Kageyama dengan senyum di wajahnya, "itu yang kau khawatirkan jika aku pergi keliling dunia untuk memperdalam bidang fotografiku sementara kau tetap di Jepang, 'kan? Itu alasanmu ragu menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu... selain ingin fokus menjadi anggota tim nasional Jepang."

Terdiam, Kageyama tidak menjawab apapun untuk beberapa saat. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya lebih dalam sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Hinata dan Yamaguchi yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di depan mereka.

"Percaya diri sekali. Belum tentu aku benar-benar menerimamu, bodoh."

Tsukishima hanya mendengus dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Kau sadis seperti biasa, _Ou-sama._ "

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata dan Yamaguchi telah sampai. Seperti biasa, Tsukishima berjalan dengan Yamaguchi lebih dulu sehingga mereka berjalan berdampingan di depan Kageyama dan Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah mereka masing-masing, Yamaguchi terus berbicara dengan Tsukishima yang hanya mendengarkan dan merespon seadanya.

Begitu pula Hinata, bedanya Kageyama masih membalasnya. Hal yang membuat Tsukishima sesekali mengomentari betapa bodohnya duo jenius Karasuno tersebut dan tentu saja berhasil membuat keduanya jengkel.

Sesampainya di gang yang akan memisahkan kedua pasangan itu, Yamaguchi telah fokus pada Hinata ketika Tsukishima dan Kageyama kembali saling melirik di belakang keduanya. Tsukishima tersenyum kecil, membuat Kageyama sedikit tersentak dengan muka memerah. Lalu Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya, membentuk gerakan tangan yang berarti...

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Dan saat itu, hubungan tanpa status milik mereka...

...telah dimulai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **Prompt © Claire Chevalier**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : TsukiKage (Tsukishima x Kageyama)_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Implicit sex scene, Alternate Headcanon, minor OCs_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Claire**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **COWARD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara jepretan kamera yang memotret aurora di atas danau Bear, Alaska itu menggema. Angin dingin yang meniup rambut pirangnya itu tidak dihiraukannya. Dia menurunkan kamera dari depan sebelah matanya untuk melihat hasilnya di layar.

" _Magnificent!_ " komentar salah seorang rekannya sebagai sesama fotografer seperti dirinya. Pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Lelaki berdarah _American_ di sampingnya menepuk punggungnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kei! Hp-mu berdering terus sejak tadi!" teriak salah seorang temannya yang lain. Dia keluar dari tenda mereka lalu mengoceh jengkel dengan bahasa asingnya. Pria hitam _negro_ itu memakai _sweater_ tebal hingga syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia terlihat kesusahan berjalan di atas salju untuk menghampiri Tsukishima Kei yang membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur berkat pacarmu, _thank you!_ " ucapnya kesal.

Tertawa hambar, Tsukishima menerima hpnya, "Dia belum menjadi pacarku, George," jawabnya. Namun ketika hp yang terus berbunyi itu berhenti begitu sampai di tangannya, Tsukishima kembali menatap teman di depannya itu, "apa kau yakin ingin melewati aurora kali ini? Kau melewatkan banyak sudut pandang yang indah."

George hanya tertawa sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau masih butuh waktu yang panjang untuk mengalahkanku, Kei! Selagi menunggumu, aku akan menikmati waktuku untuk bersantai," dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar, dia mengusap kepala Tsukishima dengan mudah hingga memberantakkan rambutnya, "sekarang ambil gambar yang banyak dan buat aku terkejut besok! Aurora Borealis itu tidak akan menunggumu, _Japanese Boy!_ " ucapnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah itu, George kemudian berbalik dan kembali memasuki tenda. Tsukishima sempat kehilangan senyumannya namun pada akhirnya dia tetap mendengus menahan tawa. Seolah telah terbiasa dengan sikap santai dan blak-blakan pria negro yang merupakan rekan sekaligus _senior_ fotografer yang dihormatinya. Pria berkulit putih di samping Tsukishima pun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mereka saling bertukar pandang sembari tertawa sebelum kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Baru saja Tsukishima meletakkan kameranya di atas tripod, hp di tangannya kembali bergetar. Tsukishima menatap layar sentuh hpnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Pria berambut pirang pucat di sampingnya kembali berkata di saat dirinya sudah bersiap mengambil gambar aurora di seberang mereka, "Angkat saja sebelum kau membuat pacarmu marah, Kei."

Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah kubilang belum, 'kan?" tanpa menunggu balasan dari rekannya yang lain itu, Tsukishima berjalan menjauh, "Aku permisi dulu, Rick." Lanjut Tsukishima diakhiri dengan nama pria yang kini telah memulai sesi pemotretannya.

Menyentuh layar sentuh dengan jempolnya, Tsukishima mengangkat telepon itu. Senyumnya tak menghilang sedikitpun dari wajah tampannya, "Ya, selamat malam, _King._ "

"... _Lama sekali, bodoh._ "

Menyandar pada salah satu pohon di sana, kedua mata Tsukishima mulai mengawasi rekannya yang sibuk mengambil posisi yang berbeda untuk memotret. Tsukishima memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar aurora. Kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus memperhatikan waktu di lokasi masing-masing sebelum menelepon, 'kan?"

Suara di seberang teleponnya terdengar terkesiap, " _Kau yang memintaku menghubungimu jam segini!_ " teriaknya kesal.

"Hm hm, tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Hari ini aurora Borealisnya terlihat bagus."

" _Kau... dasar—_ "

"Ah, iya. Sudah jam setengah lima sore di Jepang, 'kan?" Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan wajah lelaki yang mungkin sedang memasang ekspresi jengkel di seberang teleponnya, "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat suara di seberangnya tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya terdengar suara desahan, " _Ya,_ " sempat terdengar ragu sebelum dia melanjutkan, " _kau sendiri?_ "

Tsukishima tertawa kecil, "Mau masuk tengah malam di sini, tentu saja sudah," ucapnya, seolah pertanyaan pria di seberang teleponnya terdengar begitu konyol. Dan sepertinya reaksinya pun sesuai dugaan Tsukishima yang kembali tertawa, "jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tak biasanya kau langsung menelepon seperti ini." Tambahnya.

Di seberang telepon, pria yang telah menjadi anggota resmi tim Nasional Jepang U20 itu terdiam menatap langit-langit apartemen tempatnya menginap sekarang. Kageyama Tobio kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berguling sehingga kini dia menatap tembok di sampingnya.

" _Seminggu lagi... ada olimpiade voli di Jepang... kau datang?"_

Tsukishima membuka kedua matanya. Memberi jeda beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum mengecek jadwalku. Tapi... mungkin aku bisa datang." Ucapnya sembari mengingat-ingat jadwalnya dalam mencari gambar yang bagus di seluruh penjuru dunia yang bisa dia gapai saat ini.

"... _Mungkin?_ "

Suara di balik teleponnya terdengar kecewa meski tertahan. Mendengar ini, Tsukishima reflek melirik ke arah hp di telinganya. Tersenyum jahil, dia tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda lelaki yang disukainya sejak dulu itu, "Kau terdengar kecewa, _King._ Apakah kau begitu merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan, mengharapkan reaksi Kageyama yang meledak-ledak seperti biasa, "Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu pada pertandingan voli tingkat internasional di Brazil beberapa waktu lalu?" tanyanya.

Sebagai seorang fotografer yang masih mempertajam kemampuannya, Tsukishima Kei memang dalam misi mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari _spot_ gambar yang bagus dan mempelajarinya. Ditemani dua rekan fotografer sekaligus _traveler_ yang ditemuinya saat kuliah singkat di Amerika, Tsukishima perlahan tapi pasti mengerti dengan spesifikasi gambar yang diincar para penikmat foto pemandangan.

Dan dia tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai tujuannya. Seolah impiannya itu telah berada di depan matanya. Tsukishima tinggal menjulurkan tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya.

Tapi, meski begitu... Tsukishima tetap tidak melupakan janjinya yang telah dia ucapkan di depan seorang pemuda pada hari kelulusan mereka berdua dari SMA Karasuno. Tsukishima masih ingat bagaimana momen kejadian saat itu. Di bawah daun yang berguguran, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekali lagi di depan Kageyama Tobio yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. _You are my King after all._ "

Tsukishima juga masih ingat... bagaimana dia begitu menyukai warna merah yang merona di kedua pipi laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya.

Lalu janji itu berkembang menjadi, "Jangan khawatir. Meskipun aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu, aku pasti menyiapkan waktu khusus untukmu," masih dengan senyum tenangnya, dia terus mengatakan janjinya dengan lancar, "lalu aku masih ingin melihatmu di atas lapangan. Jadi, jangan berhenti bermain voli ya, _Ou-sama._ "

Hal berikutnya yang Tsukishima ingat terakhir adalah... bagaimana Kageyama tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri lalu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya saat mengatakan, "Tentu saja! Saat kau melihatku berada di atas lapangan berikutnya adalah saat dimana aku telah menjadi anggota reguler tim nasional Jepang! Jadi, bersihkan lensa kameramu dan bersiap untuk mengambil gambarku dengan seragam tim nasional, Tsukishima."

Dan perkataan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tsukishima tak bisa menahan senyum bangganya saat mengingat itu. Namun gumaman Kageyama di seberang teleponnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, " _Memangnya kau tidak merindukan Jepang? Ini tanah kelahiranmu, lho._ "

Oh, tidak biasanya Kageyama mengabaikan sahutannya dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi pada akhirnya Tsukishima mencoba mengikuti alur, "Yah, tapi bisa saja minggu depan ada fenomena alam di bagian penjuru dunia lain yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja," gumam Tsukishima. Dia memegang dagunya sendiri, memasang _pose_ berpikir miliknya, "lagipula aku bisa kembali ke Jepang kapan saja. Tapi, pertandinganmu pasti kutonton, jadi—"

" _Aku ingin kau kembali ke Jepang dan menontonku langsung di sini, Tsukishima,_ " perkataan Kageyama yang memotongnya membuat Tsukishima sedikit kaget. Namun dia tetap diam dan membiarkan Kageyama melanjutkan, " _ini permintaanku untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya. Tak bisakah kau menyiapkan diri untuk itu?_ " tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit memisuh. Seakan Kageyama sedang berbicara di atas bantalnya.

Menyadari Kageyama benar-benar sedang meminta sesuatu padanya membuat Tsukishima membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya. Tak bisa menahan senyuman senangnya yang menyimpan banyak arti.

Bukankah ini... suatu kemajuan di hubungan mereka yang luar biasa?

Untuk beberapa saat Tsukishima tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia terlalu disibukkan membayangkan ekspresi Kageyama yang malu dan kesal secara bersamaan. Oh, itu pasti sangat menggemaskan. Setidaknya sampai suara Kageyama kembali terdengar, " _Tsukishima?_ "

"O-Oh ya, aku mendengarmu, _King,_ " jawab Tsukishima sedikit kaku. Akhirnya dia kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur, "aku hanya sedikit kaget mendengarmu mengatakan ini. Tidak ada udang di balik batu, 'kan?" tanya Tsukishima sembari terkekeh untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sepertinya kebiasaan buruk Tsukishima Kei untuk selalu menggoda Kageyama Tobio memang sudah mengalir bersama darahnya.

Kageyama mendengus kesal, " _Aku serius, bodoh,_ " suara kasur yang berderit menandakan Kageyama kembali merubah posisinya, " _lagipula... memangnya kau tidak penasaran?_ " tanya Kageyama dengan ambigu.

Tsukishima menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Penasaran dengan apa?"

Pertanyaan balik Tsukishima membuat Kageyama diam sejenak. Pemuda berambut hitam dan beriris biru gelap itu memejamkan kedua matanya, " _Jawabanku._ "

Singkat, padat, dan jelas tapi sanggup membuat Tsukishima kehilangan senyumannya. Bahkan mengeratkan genggamannya pada hp yang didekatkan pada telinganya.

" _King—_ "

" _Oh, Hinata sudah memanggilku untuk latihan lagi,_ " potong Kageyama untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dari suara yang terdengar, sepertinya laki-laki bernomor punggung sembilan hingga sekarang itu sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya, " _aku belum membalas pesan terakhirmu, 'kan? Nanti malam aku akan membalasnya._ "

Tsukishima tenggelam di antara kebimbangan untuk merespon kata-kata Kageyama sebelumnya atau mengabaikannya saja dan menjawab topik yang sekarang. Tapi, dari suara Kageyama yang sudah mulai terdengar berteriak pada rekan satu timnya yang menerobos masuk ke apartemennya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Shouyou—itu, Tsukishima tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk sekarang.

Akhirnya dengan senyum teduh di wajahnya, Tsukishima berkata, "Santai saja, kau bisa membalasnya kapan saja. Kau cukup fokus dengan latihanmu." Jeda sejenak, Tsukishima tertawa pelan, "Tidak lucu jika kau terpeleset konyol karena kepikiran belum membalas pesanku, bodoh."

Kageyama berhenti bertengkar dengan Hinata untuk membalasnya, " _Mana mungkin aku seceroboh itu,_ " gerutunya. Tsukishima tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar Hinata bertanya dengan siapa rekannya itu sedang berbicara di telepon. Tapi, Kageyama mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, " _yang penting cepat kembali ke Jepang, kacamata sialan._ "

Tak peduli Kageyama tidak akan melihatnya, Tsukishima mengangguk, " _As you wish, my King._ "

" _...Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. This is why I hate you so much._ "

Tertawa kecil, Tsukishima mengembangkan senyumannya.

" _Yeah, I love you too."_

Tahu Kageyama pasti akan protes lagi dan itu hanya akan memperpanjang debat yang tidak perlu, Tsukishima langsung mematikan teleponnya. Masih tertawa membayangkan ekspresi jengkel Kageyama disusul kata-kata kasar untuk memakinya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan setiap mengingat dia berhasil menarik perhatian Kageyama hingga pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Tsukishima Kei seorang.

Tidak masalah.

Justru Kageyama Tobio yang seperti inilah yang membuat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati _setter_ tim nasional Jepang tersebut semakin menantang.

Menatap hpnya sekali lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian memasukkan benda elektronik miliknya ke dalam saku lalu berlari menuju rekannya sesama fotografer dan juga tenda milik mereka bersama. Seperti Kageyama yang sedang berjuang dengan latihannya sebagai _setter_ di sisi bumi yang lain—

—Tsukishima juga harus berjuang mendapatkan foto aurora yang memuaskan malam ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa bagusnya voli? Kakak saja tidak bisa masuk tim inti, 'kan? Lalu untuk apa kau masih bergabung di klub sekolah itu?"_

 _Tsukishima Kei kecil yang kini duduk di bangku SMP itu menatap kakaknya dengan dingin._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya membuang-buang waktu." Ucapnya sinis sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _Saat dia hendak berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih melempar tangkap bola voli di halaman belakang. Namun tawa sang kakak membuat langkah Tsukishima terhenti. Pemuda kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Tsukishima Akiteru yang telah memegang bola volinya._

" _Menurutku tidak ada waktu yang terbuang percuma ketika berusaha di bidang yang kau sukai," Akiteru tersenyum lembut menatap adiknya yang masih merengut melihat wajahnya, "suatu hari nanti kamu juga akan mengerti, Kei."_

 _Mendengar perkataan sang kakak, Kei kembali mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berlari kecil ke ruang tengah lalu duduk di atas sofa sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap TV di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh seolah benda elektronik itulah yang memiliki masalah dengannya._

" _Dasar kakak bodoh," bisiknya berulang kali. Sampai akhirnya kedua matanya melirik remote yang menganggur di dekat kakinya. Kei mengambilnya kasar lalu mulai memencet tombol channel TV secara random._

 _Kei masih memasang wajah kesalnya ketika akhirnya dia sampai pada salah satu channel TV olahraga di Jepang. Kebetulan pula channel TV itu sedang menayangkan pertandingan voli tingkat SMP. Kei nyaris saja mengutuk kesal dan mengganti channel itu sampai perkataan salah satu komentator menarik perhatiannya._

" _DAN MARI KITA SAKSIKAN AKSI SALAH SATU SETTER TERBAIK TINGKAT SMP SAAT INI! KAGEYAMA TOBIO!"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, kamera terfokus pada salah satu anak berambut hitam dengan ekspresi galak maju ke posisi setter tepat di depan net. Tak perlu hitungan detik sampai pertandingan telah dimulai lalu Kei bisa melihat bagaimana setter yang disebut-sebut jenius itu memberikan lemparan bolanya pada para spiker. Lemparannya memang sangat mulus dan tepat sasaran... Kei tidak bisa menampik perasaan dia mengagumi setter tersebut._

" _Hmph. Paling tidak, kakak harus memiliki kemampuan setingkat anak SMP ini untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tim inti," gumamnya. Setter bernama Kageyama itu mulai bersiap menyambut bola di udara dan mengopernya kembali pada temannya yang telah menunggu, "kalau jenius seperti dia sih... pasti sangat menikmati voli, 'kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa._

 _Tapi, kemudian pertanyaan itu terasa menggantung di udara begitu Kei sadar dia telah menonton hingga masuk ke dalam half time. Dia melihat para anggota SMP Kitagawa Daiichi itu mulai berjalan ke arah bench dan bergabung dengan teman dekat mereka masing-masing._

 _Kecuali Kageyama Tobio._

 _Seolah terasingkan, Kageyama mengambil botol minumnya sendiri lalu duduk di kursi paling ujung. Dia terlihat merengut sembari sesekali melirik teman-temannya yang terus berbincang dengan seru tanpa mempedulikannya sama sekali. Kamera kini berada tepat di posisi bangku paling atas penonton, karena itu Kei bisa melihat keadaan kedua tim sekolah yang sedang bertanding._

 _Tanpa sadar, Tsukishima meletakkan remote di sampingnya dan mulai memperhatikan Kageyama yang terus duduk sendiri dan hanya berani melihat para senior dan juniornya tanpa mendekati mereka. Wajahnya terlihat sedih—namun dia enggan menunjukkannya. Dia kembali fokus menatap lapangan seolah mengatakan, "Siapa juga yang butuh teman? Selama kami menang di setiap pertandingan, maka itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun."_

 _Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jenius seperti dia bisa punya masalah juga ya..." half time berakhir, tim Kageyama kembali masuk lapangan. Dan baru saja melihat cara tim ini bermain... Kei langsung tahu bagaimana perasan anak-anak yang setim dengan anak berambut hitam yang seumur dengannya itu._

 _Merasakan rahangnya mengeras, Kei memeluk dua kakinya yang ditekuk di atas sofa. Terus menonton pertandingan yang berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan SMA Kitagawa Daiichi tersebut. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

" _...Memangnya enak dibenci oleh teman-teman satu timmu sendiri?" kedua mata Kei terus terfokus pada Kageyama Tobio yang kini disorot lagi oleh kamera beserta kata-kata komentator yang memujinya setengah mati. Kei mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau masih bermain voli setelah semua itu?"_

 _Memejamkan kedua matanya, Kei mematikan TV di depannya dengan tombol yang ada di remotenya._

" _Aku tidak mengerti... dengan orang sepertimu dan kakak."_

 _Mulai dari situ, entah bagaimana Kei selalu mendapatkan waktu secara kebetulan untuk melihat TV dimana pertandingan Kitagawa Daiichi ditayangkan. Dan setahun berlalu, kapten sekaligus setter utama Kitagawa Daiichi yaitu Oikawa Tooru lulus sehingga membuat Kageyama Tobio menjadi setter tim reguler mewarisi kekuatannya._

 _Di saat yang sama, Kei sudah menyerah untuk mengomentari kakaknya yang masih tenggelam di dunia voli mengesampingkan kenyataan dirinya hanya menjadi pendukung tim reguler di kursi cadangan. Meski begitu, Kei tetap mengikuti dan mempelajari voli... seolah apa yang dikatakan mulutnya bertolak belakang dengan keinginan hatinya._

 _Terlebih ketika hari dimana Kitagawa Daiichi akan bertanding di gym dekat rumahnya datang. Penasaran ingin melihat langsung Kageyama Tobio yang selalu dikaitkan dengan kata jenius dan 'King of The Court' itu, Kei pun datang untuk menonton tanpa ditemani siapapun termasuk Yamaguchi._

 _Lalu Kei yang telah duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP itu juga tak menyangka akan datang hari dimana akhirnya dia melihat tidak ada siapapun yang mengambil toss bola yang diberikan oleh sang raja._

 _Wajah Kageyama Tobio yang begitu syok setelah ditampar realita membuat Kei reflek membuka mulutnya._

 _Aah..._

 _...raja itu telah ditinggalkan._

 _Tsukishima Kei tidak tahu apa yang menghampiri dirinya. Tapi, melihat Kageyama yang hancur di tengah lapangan membuat sesuatu mencubit dadanya. Melihat Kageyama sama seperti melihat kakaknya. Selama ini sang kakak selalu menyembunyikan kehancuran dirinya dengan senyuman merekah yang mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Karena itu, Kei masih bisa merasa kesal dengannya._

 _Tapi, Kageyama tak sekuat kakaknya._

 _Walau begitu, Kei tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan Kageyama mengenalnya pun tidak. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Kei berbalik pergi. Tak jauh beda dari rekan Kageyama yang lain, dia meninggalkan sang raja yang sempat berpikir bisa menguasai lapangannya sendirian itu._

 _Jika setelah ini Kageyama masih bermain voli, pasti dia tak lebih dari seorang maniak voli yang bodoh._

 _Ketika dua orang yang berhasil mempengaruhi hidupnya ini begitu tergila-gila dengan voli, maka Kei tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mengerti selain dengan masuk klub voli saat nanti dia resmi menjadi murid SMA Karasuno—sekolah kakaknya dulu. Hanya saja, hal yang tak pernah diperkirakan olehnya adalah kedatangan Kageyama Tobio. Seperti yang diperkirakannya, maniak bodoh yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya itu kembali masuk ke tim voli... mengesampingkan pengalaman buruk yang dialaminya._

 _Lalu kata-kata negatif yang selama ini hanya bisa Tsukishima Kei katakan di balik kaca kini terucap begitu saja langsung di depan Kageyama Tobio. Sekali lagi, masih berbeda dengan kakaknya, Kageyama memberi reaksi yang memuaskan. Tidak seperti sang kakak yang hanya tertawa bodoh dan menghindar, Kageyama yang emosi langsung menarik kerahnya. Ekspresi marah yang ditujukan padanya itu membuat senyuman Kei merekah._

 _Oh._

 _Tsukishima Kei tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang._

 _Mungkin... sang raja masih membutuhkan ksatrianya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"KAGEYAMA!"

"AMBIL, _BOKE!_ "

 _ **TEP—DHUAAAK!**_

Suara bola yang terpukul keras dengan telapak tangan Hinata yang masih berada di udara setelah melompat tinggi itu membuat suasana di tengah _gym_ langsung hening seketika. Bola yang dipukul keras oleh Hinata langsung jatuh menghantam lantai _gym_ lalu memantul tinggi sebelum akhirnya jatuh kembali ke atas lantai dan memantul beberapa kali.

Semua yang berada di sana seakan membeku di posisi mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya sampai pencetak skor mulai membalikkan angka di tim Kageyama sehingga mereka memiliki skor 30 – 28 di atas musuh pada _set_ kedua ini.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hinata langsung melompat setinggi mungkin setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendarat. Begitu pula Kageyama yang juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan jatuh berjongkok meski mulutnya terus berteriak senang. Tim Jepang berhasil merebut kembali medali emas mereka dari salah satu lawan bebuyutan mereka, tim Australia.

Tak hanya mereka yang merayakan kemenangan, para penonton—terutama pendukung Jepang—langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan berteriak senang. Menyanyikan lagu kemenangan dengan senyum cerah yang lebar di wajah mereka.

Semuanya kecuali Tsukishima Kei yang hanya tersenyum bangga dan memberikan tepuk tangan dengan tenang. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan Kageyama yang telah kembali berdiri lalu dipeluk seluruh anggota tim, pelatih, hingga manajernya. Berkat _setter_ terakhir yang diberikannya menjadi penentu kemenangan mereka.

Tim nasional Jepang itu kemudian berdiri berderet lalu memberikan salam pada tim yang harus menerima kekalahan mereka hari ini. Meski begitu, lawan mereka juga tidak menunjukkan protes atau rasa berat hati darii ekspresi yang mereka pasang. Pertandingan ini murni dilakukan dengan sportif dan adil. Kedua belah pihak bermain di atas peraturan yang berlaku dan telah disepakati bersama, juga telah mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka dengan maksimal.

Penyerahan medali emas pun dilakukan dengan iringan lagu kebangsaan Jepang yang dinyanyikan oleh para anggota tim Jepang dan penduduk yang menonton di sana. Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya seluruh rangkaian acara telah selesai. Para penonton dan tim mulai membubarkan diri masing-masing.

Ketika tim nasional Jepang telah sampai di luar _gym,_ Kageyama yang sudah memakai jaket olahraganya itu terlihat terus memegang hpnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, para anggota timnya yang lain sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi—termasuk Hinata. Sampai Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "Anu—"

"Tsukishima, 'kan?" potong Hinata dengan senyum polosnya.

"...Ha?"

" _Well,_ siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Kageyama sibuk dengan hpnya kecuali _Megane-kun?_ " ucap Kuroo Tetsurou yang menyeringai licik seperti biasa. Perkataan itu membuat Kageyama mendengus kesal dan reflek memasukkan hpnya ke dalam sakunya. Sontak hal ini membuat yang lain ikut tertawa dan Kageyama semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah yang memerah kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu? Kita mau mengadakan pesta kemenangan lho," teriak manajer mereka di barisan paling depan. Mendengar itu, Kageyama membuka mulutnya namun tak mengatakan apapun, "kalian kan bisa _lovey dovey_ kapan saja. Tidak seperti para anggota lain yang harus menikmati kesendirian mereka meskipun ini hari kemenangan yang berharga." Tambah manajer itu dengan nada yang mengejek dan tentu saja membuat para _member_ yang 'merasa' langsung berteriak protes.

Merasa manajer mereka itu memiliki poin yang benar, akhirnya Kageyama hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, biar aku—"

"Aaah! Tapi kalau Tsukishima sudah datang ke sini, apa tak sebaiknya menemui dia dulu?" Yaku Morisuke—salah satu andalan libero tim nasional Jepang—berbicara. Dia berdiri di samping Kuroo yang hanya melihatnya malas, "Maksudku, setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata terima kasih karena sudah menonton. Hargai dia yang mau menyempatkan diri datang ke sini, kudengar dia sibuk menjadi fotografer mengelilingi dunia sejak lulus SAMA, 'kan?"

"Wah, apa ini? Yakkunsepertinya sudah hafal sekali tata cara berpacaran. Aku jadi iri," ucap Kuroo sembari terkekeh yang tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan tendangan di belakang kakinya oleh laki-laki pendek yang seharusnya adalah _senpai-_ nya tersebut.

Melihat Kuroo dan Yaku yang sudah kembali bertengkar bodoh seperti biasa, membuat perhatian para anggota tim lain kembali teralihkan. Tak menyadari Kageyama yang memisuh pelan, "Tapi, kami belum pacaran." Ucapnya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau begini..." Hinata tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kageyama, "Aku dan Kageyama akan menyusul, kalian semua pergi saja duluan. Kami bisa berlari ke sana atau mencari bis." Ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kageyama yang hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

Mendengar ini, mereka kembali terdiam lalu manajer mereka berjalan ke belakang, "Tidak perlu, kalian naik mobilku saja." Dia menoleh pada anggota tim nasional Jepang yang lain, "Kalian duluan naik bis. Cepatlah! Rumah makan _barbeque_ itu akan cepat tutup kalau kalian belum datang sebelum jam sepuluh!" teriaknya dengan emosi.

Para anggota tim langsung merespon perkataan sang manajer dan memasuki bis satu persatu. Sementara itu, sang manajer dan Hinata menunggu di mobil. Kageyama diam-diam mengucapkan terima kasih pada _partner_ voli _-_ nya tersebut sebelum dia berlari cepat mencari tempat dimana dia meminta Tsukishima menunggunya.

 **#**

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah melupakanku dan makan bersama teman-temanmu."

Kageyama yang baru saja berhenti lari itu mengatur napasnya, "Kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

Suara Kageyama yang terdengar kesal namun juga kelelahan di saat yang bersamaan membuat Tsukishima tersenyum penuh arti sembari menggeleng lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Dia melangkah mendekati Kageyama yang juga telah berdiri tegak dan berkata, "Permainan yang bagus, _Ou-sama._ "

Mendengar ejekan itu langsung di depan wajahnya setelah sekian lama membuat Kageyama mendengus. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi sombong yang sudah lama tak dilihat Tsukishima yang menatapnya tenang, "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir hanya kemampuanmu saja yang berkembang?" tanya Kageyama dengan nada congkaknya.

Tsukishima tertawa kecil, "Yah, maniak voli yang bodoh sepertimu pasti berlatih setiap hari, justru aneh kalau kau tidak berkembang," Kageyama hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya, "jadi? Tidak ada ucapan untukku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk menontonmu?" tanyanya.

Kageyama membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya ketika Tsukishima sudah berada tepat di depannya. Jika dia maju selangkah lagi, maka dia akan menabrak Kageyama yang tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih dulu berbicara, "Tsuki...shima."

"Hm?"

Menunduk lalu berbisik pelan, "Terima... kasih sudah mau datang."

Tsukishima sempat kehilangan senyumannya. Menatap Kageyama di depannya yang enggan melihatnya, "Sama-sama," tanpa memberi gerakan apapun lagi, Tsukishima berkata pelan—nyaris berbisik, "kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Sebulan? Dua bulan yang lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada di antara serius dan bercanda.

Kageyama menghela napasnya, "Jika terakhir adalah pertandingan voli di Brazil itu, berarti sudah enam bulan lalu, bodoh."

"Sudah selama itu? Wow, aku tidak sadar."

"Kau dan panorama bodohmu."

"Ah, apa aku membuat _Ou-sama_ cemburu? Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Mati sana, kacamata sialan."

Tsukishima akhirnya tertawa—meski tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup menunjukkan bahwa dia terlihat senang. Melihat ini, Kageyama sempat melihat Tsukishima sebelum melihat lantai di bawahnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Senyum tulus yang tentu saja jarang sekali terlihat di wajah Kageyama yang cenderung dingin, galak, dan kadang terlalu serius itu. Dia sendiri mulai ikut tertawa mengikuti laki-laki di depannya sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti bersama. Menikmati keheningan yang tercipta.

Mereka berdua sudah bertambah tinggi sejak pertama kali bertemu saat masuk SMA Karasuno, tapi jarak tinggi mereka seakan tidak berkurang maupun bertambah. Sama seperti sifat mereka... meskipun telah saling mengirim pesan dan telepon dari jarak yang jauh hingga waktu yang berbeda.

Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Dan untuk itu... Tsukishima Kei merasa lega.

Tersenyum lagi, Tsukishima yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket itu membuka mulutnya, "Tobio." Panggilan nama depan itu membuat Kageyama kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Senyuman Tsukishima membekunya di tempat, "Tidak masalah jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu, 'kan?"

Mulut Kageyama bergetar sebelum dia merapatkan bibirnya dengan erat. Secara mendadak, dia meraih kerah jaket hitam yang dikenakan Tsukishima dan menariknya kasar. Perilaku ini membuat Tsukishima tersentak kaget namun tak melawan. Dia membuka mulutnya ketika Kageyama menariknya kasar lalu pemuda itu memiringkan wajahnya, ikut membuka mulutnya sebelum menangkap bibir Tsukishima yang kebih tinggi di atasnya.

Katakanlah memprihatinkan, tapi... Tsukishima harus mengakui ini adalah ciuman keduanya dengan Kageyama.

Tsukishima berniat diam saja meski mulut Kageyama yang terbuka sangat mengundangnya. Terlebih ketika lidah Kageyama mulai menggodanya dengan memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke mulut Tsukishima.

Akhirnya sesuai permintaan laki-laki berambut hitam itu, Tsukishima membuka mulutnya hanya untuk mendorong lidah Kageyama dengan lidahnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mulut laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu. Kageyama sempat tersentak, apalagi ketika Tsukishima mulai memeluk tubuh Kageyama. Tangannya menekan punggung Kageyama dari belakang, mendorongnya agar semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Lidah mereka menari, saling mengait, dan bersilat. Tubuh keduanya telah bergetar, nyaris kehilangan kendali seandainya mereka tidak ingat bahwa mereka masih berada di sekitar _gym_ yang notabene merupakan tempat umum. Siapapun bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul meski seharusnya sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi di sini selain mereka—terutama di tribun belakang yang cukup jauh dari pintu depan.

Suara desahan Kageyama yang tertahan mengembalikan Tsukishima pada kenyataan. Dia melepaskan ciuman panas ini lebih dulu lalu menatap Kageyama di pelukannya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak pernah sedekat ini membuat Tsukishima reflek melepas pelukannya lalu mengambil sekali langkah mundur, "Maaf, aku terbawa—"

"Itu jawabanku."

Tsukishima mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya, "...Hah?"

Kageyama mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam sebelum membuang wajahnya. Kedua pipinya memerah dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan. Ini adalah ekspresi malu yang biasa dipasang Kageyama Tobio dan tentu saja Tsukishima sudah menghafalnya. Kageyama melirik Tsukishima sekali sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lain kali... jika kita akan berciuman seperti tadi, lepas kacamatamu. _Frame-_ nya mengenai hidungku dan itu sakit." Cerocos Kageyama sebelum mendadak dia berjalan cepat ke depan.

Melihat ini, Tsukishima mencoba mengejarnya, "Tunggu dulu, _Ou-sama—_ "

"Aku harus menghadiri pesta kemenangan bersama teman-temanku sekarang."

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

Kageyama akhirnya berhenti, "Lalu?"

Tsukishima pun ikut berhenti. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang memerah dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "Aku masih... belum sepenuhnya mengerti jadi..." dia tertawa kecil, "kita bertemu lagi besok?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kageyama menegakkan kepalanya. Tanpa berani untuk berbalik lagi dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah, Kageyama akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja sebelum berlari dengan sangat cepat. Meninggalkan Tsukishima yang berdiri menatap kehilangannya dengan kedua mata yang mengedip beberapa kali. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya dia tertawa pelan. Tak lama, Tsukishima kemudian berhenti tertawa dan mulai memegang bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ini kali kedua mereka berciuman tapi... apakah ciuman bisa terasa senikmat ini?

Apakah karena mereka memang sudah lama tak bertemu sehingga rasa rindu ini menguasai mereka?

Apa karena memang sedang tak ada siapapun di sini?

Ataukah... memang ada sesuatu yang berkembang di dalam diri mereka?

Mengingat kata-kata terakhir Kageyama sebelumnya membuat wajah Tsukishima bertambah merah. Dia meremas bibirnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya meski dia menyeringai karena menahan segala rasa yang ada.

" _Seriously..."_ Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya. Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya ini semakin terasa menggelitik... namun entah kenapa pria itu tidak bisa membencinya.

"... _have mercy with me, King._ "

Seandainya saja... dia bisa merasakan ini lebih lama lagi.

Atau paling tidak... sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Di sisi lain, Kageyama telah menaiki mobilnya. Duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di samping manajernya yang mengemudi. Hinata terus berteriak menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lamanya. Hal yang membuat Kageyama terkadang menyesal kenapa pernah memberi tahu temannya yang berisik itu soal hubungannya dengan Tsukishima yang telah melangkah lebih dari batas sekedar teman.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di belokan jalan yang cukup sepi, Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya..." enggan menatap manajernya dan Hinata yang mengamatinya penasaran, Kageyama melanjutkan, "...apa saja yang harus kau lakukan ketika berpacaran?"

Mendengar ini, kedua mata Hinata berbinar seperti anak kecil lalu menatap manajer mereka yang juga berekspresi sama. Mereka terlalu antusias hingga Hinata berteriak dengan semangat, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat dari Tsukishima yang licik itu, tapi aku ikut senang, Kageyama!" tertawa melihat Kageyama membuang wajahnya, Hinata melanjutkan, "Hmm, yang harus kau lakukan ya. Seperti makan bersama? Main bersama? Oh! Kau bisa mengajaknya bermain voli lagi!"

Kageyama mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika manajer mereka tertawa, "Hahaha! Hinata, tidak semua orang senang diajak bermain voli. Belum tentu fotografer itu mau, 'kan?"

"Eh, manajer lupa, ya? Tsukishima itu _middle blocker_ SMA Karasuno saat kami menang di kejuaraan voli tingkat SMA se-Jepang lho!"

"Hah? Tsukishima—OH! Tsukishima Kei yang itu!?"

"Ya!"

Manajer itu langsung menoleh melihat Kageyama yang hanya bisa pasrah diserbu pertanyaan-pertanyaan antusias mereka, "Hebat juga kau, Kageya—"

"MANAJER! DEPAN!"

...Ah.

Ketiga laki-laki yang berada di dalam mobil itu reflek melihat ke depan. Dimana sebuah truk besar berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tak tentu arah. Sopirnya yang sudah sangat mengantuk itu sepertinya tak sadar telah melepaskan tangannya dari setir kendali.

Sang manajer berusaha membanting setirnya namun terlambat.

Cahaya dari lampu truk yang sangat menyilaukan... adalah pandangan terakhir yang mereka semua ingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _ **DHUAAAG—CRAAASH!**_

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Suara langkah yang berlari dengan keras dan cepat itu menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya namun dia tidak mempedulikannya. Terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan salah satu kamar unit gawat darurat dimana ruangannya masih tertutup rapat.

Tsukishima Kei mengatur napasnya, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam dan dia menggertakkan giginya. Seakan dia ingin mendobrak lalu menghancurkan pintu tak bersalah di depannya. Tsukishima mengangkat kepalanya, melihat lampu operasi yang masih menyala terang. Dalam sekejap sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sifatnya yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan segala emosinya seakan hilang begitu saja.

Meletakkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat dan bergetar di atas pintu, Tsukishima menundukkan kepalanya. Memohon dalam hati atas sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Rasanya semua seperti tercekat begitu saja. Napasnya, air matanya, emosinya...

...semuanya.

"Tsukishima?"

Tersentak kaget, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya yang terlihat kehilangan cahayanya itu langsung menangkap sosok Hinata Shouyou yang berdiri di seberangnya. Perban melilit kepala pemuda berambut oranye alami itu dan tangan kanannya menggunakan gips yang digantung pada bahunya. Kakinya juga terlihat diperban tapi dia masih bisa berjalan menggunakan penyangga dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok-seok.

"Hinata..." gumam Tsukishima pelan. Emosi yang sebelumnya terus tertahan, kini meledak di dalam dadanya. Tsukishima berjalan dengan ekspresi marah pada salah satu temannya semasa SMA itu, "...BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BARU MENDENGAR KABAR INI SEKARANG!?" teriaknya di depan Hinata yang tersentak kaget dan tak berani melihat ke arahnya.

Hinata tak pernah melihat Tsukishima semarah ini sebelumnya bahkan sejak SMA. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, "Maaf, aku tahu seharusnya aku bisa memberi tahumu ta-tapi aku juga..." dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Tsukishima hanya bisa melihat rambutnya tersebut.

Terus membuka-tutup mulutnya namun tak ada kata-kata tepat yang bisa keluar, akhirnya Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Berteriak dengan kedua matanya yang ternyata telah mengalirkan air mata, "SEANDAINYA AKU BANGUN LEBIH CEPAT, AKU PASTI AKAN LANGSUNG MENGHUBUNGIMU, TSUKISHIMA! KAU ORANG TERPENTING BAGI KAGEYAMA SAAT INI, KARENA ITU—"

Tsukishima yang tersentak melihat air mata itu mulai kehilangan kata-katanya. Emosi yang sempat meledak kembali meredup, Tsukishima menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"—ka-karena itu..." lalu suara Hinata semakin mengecil sebelum menghilang. Digantikan dengan isakan yang menyayat hati, "...karena itu—"

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku juga mengerti," potong Tsukishima, dia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, "maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan, kembali mencoba untuk berkepala dingin seperti perannya selama ini di tengah tim yang penuh akan orang-orang berdarah panas. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar, berusaha menenangkan _partner_ voli kekasihnya itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dia mengusap kedua matanya yang berair dengan lengan kirinya, "Kau tahu... manajer kami langsung meninggal di tempat, 'kan?" Tsukishima terdiam, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Dia yang menyetir mobil. Kageyama duduk di sampingnya. Ja-Jadi, kita harus... mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk..." bisiknya dengan air mata yang masih enggan berhenti mengalir meski dia sudah mengusapnya berkali-kali.

Mendengar ini, tubuh Tsukishima menegang. Namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Tsukishima meremas erat bahu Hinata di depannya sebelum dia menariknya kembali ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tsukishima menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tetap mempertahankan sikap tenangnya dan menjadi pilar untuk semua orang yang membutuhkannya.

Bukankah memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Tsukishima Kei tak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya... dan dia membencinya.

Mereka terus diam berdiri berhadapan seperti itu sampai akhirnya suara lari dari arah lain terdengar oleh mereka. Tsukishima dan Hinata reflek menoleh untuk melihat orang tua Kageyama yang telah mereka kenal. Keduanya memasang wajah khawatir mereka meski tidak sepanik Tsukishima sebelumnya.

Wajar saja, salah satu anggota tim nasional Jepang langsung menghubungi mereka sesaat setelah mengetahui kecelakaan naas itu. Sehingga mereka sudah datang sejak tadi, menunggu lampu operasi yang tak kunjung dimatikan sejak hampir setengah hari yang lalu begitu mobil yang ditumpangi manajer tim, Hinata, dan Kageyama ditemukan. Kalaupun lampu operasi dimatikan untuk sesaat, tetap saja Kageyama masih belum boleh ditemui sampai operasi benar-benar telah diselesaikan.

Berbeda dengan orang tua Kageyama yang tentu menjadi prioritas utama, Tsukishima—yang setidaknya adalah prioritas kedua Kageyama—baru diberi tahu setelah Hinata sadar pasca sembilan hingga sepuluh jam setelah kecelakaan. Karena meskipun seluruh anggota tim telah tahu hubungan jarak jauh yang dijalani Kageyama dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu, tetap saja mereka tidak cukup dekat sampai hafal nomor hpnya. Hanya Hinata dan Kageyama yang hafal nomor Tsukishima di luar kepala.

Tsukishima sendiri pastinya sudah mulai merasa curiga ketika pesannya tak kunjung dibalas, terlebih ketika dia menelepon, hp Kageyama tak pernah aktif—yang belakangan diketahui karena hp sang atlit telah hancur lebur di dalam mobil. Tsukishima mencoba berpikir positif Kageyama sengaja mematikan hpnya di tengah perayaan kemenangan mereka dan mencoba tidur... meski pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Lalu mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan setelah teleponnya pada Kageyama tak kunjung diangkat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan nomor telepon publik menghubunginya. Hinata menghubunginya menggunakan telepon yang tersedia di rumah sakit.

Sekarang orang tua Kageyama yang sepertinya baru kembali setelah membeli buah-buahan itu menatap Hinata lebih dulu, ibunya langsung bertanya, "Hinata- _kun..._ Tobio masih belum bangun?" tanyanya. Seolah pintiu di depan mereka tidak cukup jelas memberi jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Hinata menatap wanita di depannya dalam diam sebelum menggeleng pelan.

Menatap interaksi ibu Kageyama dengan Hinata di depannya, Tsukishima sampai tak menyadari ayah Kageyama yang menghampirinya, "...Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Kau teman Tobio juga?"

Tsukishima langsung menoleh dan dia menenangkan hatinya ketika dia mengangguk, "Iya," membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali sebelum berdiri tegak lagi, "namaku Tsukishima Kei. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kageyama- _san._ "

Ayah Kageyama terlihat menyadari sesuatu sebelum berkata, "Tsukishima—oh, aku sering mendengar namamu setiap dia memegang hpnya," gumamnya. Tubuh Tsukishima sempat menegang sebelum dia kembali rileks. Ayah Kageyama beralih menatap pintu jauh di depannya, "apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanyanya... meski sekilas rasanya Tsukishima bisa mendengar ada nada suara sang ayah yang seakan telah mengetahui jawabannya.

Meski begitu, Tsukishima tetap memberi jeda sebelum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan kepala keluarga tersebut. Dia membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Aku—"

 _ **KLIK—KREET**_

Suara lampu tanda operasi dimatikan diikuti pintu yang kemudian terbuka membuat keempat manusia di sana langsung mengangkat kepala mereka. Melihat dokter dan para suster yang membantu operasinya membuat mereka langsung berjalan menghampiri dokter yang kemudian bertanya, "Keluarga Kageyama Tobio?"

"Ya, ya benar," jawab ayah Kageyama dengan cepat, istrinya telah berada di sampingnya. Tsukishima dan Hinata di belakang mereka.

Dokter itu membuka penutup kepalanya dan melepaskan masker yang sebelumnya telah dia turunkan dari depan mulutnya. Dia memberi senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan, "Syukurlah operasinya berhasil, Kageyama telah melewati masa-masa krisisnya. Dia diperkirakan akan sadar kurang lebih seminggu lagi," ucapnya sebagai pembuka.

Mendengar ini, ayah dan ibu Kageyama langsung mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan dengan senyum lega di wajah mereka. Begitu pula Hinata yang juga langsung tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, dia menatap senang Tsukishima lalu kedua orang tua di depan mereka bergantian.

Hanya Tsukishima yang... entah kenapa masih merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Senyum dokter itu benar-benar palsu.

Tsukishima mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa benar-benar hanya itu... dokter?"

Tentu saja mendengar perkataan Tsukishima menghilangkan senyum seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Tapi, mereka seharusnya tahu lebih baik. Dengan keadaan dimana mobil sepenuhnya hancur di bagian depan hingga merenggut nyawa salah satu manusia di sana...

...tidak mungkin penumpang di sampingnya seutuhnya selamat, 'kan?

Dokter itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara pelan, "Saya... tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya mengingat Kageyama Tobio adalah salah satu atlit voli nasional yang mengharumkan nama Jepang..." sang dokter meremas penutup kepala dan masker di tangannya.

Tsukishima tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"...kerusakan otot di kedua kakinya sangatlah parah. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal..."

Dan dia sangat mengutuki kelemahannya ini.

"...tapi... dia tidak bisa kembali menjadi atlit voli."

 **#**

Kata-kata sang dokter masih terus menggema di kepala Tsukishima. Duduk di samping Kageyama yang masih terbaring dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Menatap lantai di bawahnya, kesepuluh jari tangannya saling mengait, Tsukishima terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberi tahu kekasihnya itu... tentang fakta yang harus diterima olehnya.

Sesekali dia melirik Kageyama di depannya, melihat bagaimana perban menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam sempurna dan napasnya juga terdengar teratur. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah. Kageyama terlihat tak memiliki luka parah sedikitpun. Seakan Tsukishima bisa melihatnya kembali berdiri di lapangan besok setelah dia bangun.

Menggertakkan giginya, Tsukishima kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Salah siapa? Semua ini... salah siapa?

Seandainya Tsukishima Kei tidak kembali ke Jepang, Kageyama tidak perlu memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Dia tidak perlu menaiki mobil bersama manajer dan Hinata, dia tidak perlu datang menyusul ke pesta kemenangannya...

...dan yang paling penting, itu berarti dia tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan yang naas ini.

Lalu, apa kesimpulannya?

"Ini salahku, 'kan?" Tsukishima tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi pedih. Kedua kantung matanya memberi bukti yang jelas atas depresi yang dirasakannya tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Apa ini memang salahku? Beri tahu aku... _King._ " Ucapnya lirih.

Tsukishima menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Kageyama. Tangannya meraih tangan Kageyama, meremasnya pelan, mencoba memberikan kekuatan yang tak kasat mata. Memejamkan kedua matanya yang lelah, Tsukishima berbisik pelan.

"Apa aku masih boleh... berada di sini?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Tsukishima yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kageyama. Kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya, Tsukishima menoleh hanya untuk melihat ayah Kageyama menatapnya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kageyama selama tiga hari ini," ucapnya langsung. Tsukishima tidak membalas, hanya diam sembari melirik ke arah Kageyama, "sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang dan istirahat. Kantung matamu terlihat semakin parah," lanjutnya.

Tersenyum meski tak sampai matanya, Tsukishima hanya menjawab, "Tidak masalah, Kageyama- _san—_ "

"Aku memaksa," ucap ayah Kageyama sembari berjalan mendekati anaknya. Dia mengusap rambut hitam Kageyama, menyisirnya pelan, "melihatmu sekilas saja aku sudah tahu. Kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada anakku, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Tsukishima membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Eh?"

Pria yang mirip dengan Kageyama namun terlihat lebih tua dan berwibawa tersebut menarik tangannya dari kepala Kageyama sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Tsukishima di depannya, "Datanglah kembali saat Tobio bangun nanti. Dia akan marah melihat penampilanmu yang sangat berantakan sekarang," ucapnya.

Tsukishima hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Namun akhirnya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, dia mengucapkan izin lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku ayah yang buruk, Tsukishima," mendengar itu, Tsukishima berhenti dan menoleh. Melihat sang ayah masih menatap anaknya yang terbaring di atas kasur, "saat mendengar dokter mengatakan dia tidak bisa bermain voli lagi... aku sedikit senang." Tambahnya pelan.

"Aku tak pernah setuju dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk voli, karena itu..." senyum di wajahnya menghilang lalu dia menoleh pada Tsukishima, "maaf mengatakan ini tiba-tiba. Aku merasa kau perlu mengetahuinya. Tapi... maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Tobio?" tanyanya.

Tidak tahu apakah ini pertanda yang bagus atau tidak, Tsukishima pada akhirnya tetap mengangguk, "Ya... walau sebaiknya kau mengatakan semua itu langsung pada Kageyama," ucapnya tajam seperti biasa. Kepala keluarga Kageyama itu sedikit tertegun, "aku yakin kau tahu _King of The Court_ itu memiliki rasa cinta yang tak wajar pada dunia voli."

Memegang gagang pintu di depannya, Tsukishima meremasnya kuat.

"Anakmu adalah raja yang menguasai lapangan... dan sekarang tahtanya akan direbut."

Melirik pria tua di belakangnya dengan tajam sebelum dia menarik pintunya untuk terbuka.

"Aku tak pernah mengenal seorang ayah yang senang melihat harga diri anaknya direnggut sebelumnya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Tsukishima langsung menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan seribu tanya di dalam kepala ayah Kageyama tersebut.

 **#**

Dua hari berlalu sejak saat itu, Tsukishima masih belum kembali ke rumah sakit. Mendengar kabar terakhir dari Hinata yang menyatakan bahwa Kageyama telah sadar sejak kemarin membuat Tsukishima tersenyum lega. Dia senang...

...tapi juga takut.

Bagaimana wajah yang harus dipasang saat menemui Kageyama setelah mengetahui kenyataannya? Bagaimana kata-kata yang harus diucapkan olehnya? Bagaimana sikap yang harus dia tunjukkan saat menatap kedua mata Kageyama?

Bagaimana... jika Kageyama akan membencinya?

Tsukishima yang terus berpikir di bawah _shower_ itu mulai mendekatkan dahinya pada dinding di depannya. Air dingin yang membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya tak dihiraukannya lagi. Meskipun ingin mengabaikannya, Tsukishima tak bisa menampik perasaan bersalah yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Melemahkan pikirannya, memojokkan siituasinya, hingga akhirnya pikiran negatif yang mengerikan itu mulai membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kalau... seandainya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Tobio..." air dingin mendadak terasa begitu menusuk. Tsukishima menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan air-air yang berjatuhan dari setiap ujung rambutnya, "tidak... kalau seandainya aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya..."

Mengepalkan tangannya di atas tembok, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menjedukkan dahinya lagi. Mungkin dia akan terus seperti itu jika suara dering hp di dekat wastafelnya tidak berbunyi. Tsukishima mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Suara dering itu masih berbunyi setelah sepuluh detik berlalu hingga akhirnya Tsukishima berdiri tegak dari posisinya. Dia mematikan _shower_ lalu mengambil handuk di dekatnya. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah lalu mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya. Tsukishima berjalan keluar kemudian mengambil hpnya untuk melihat _caller id_ yang ternyata memang dikenalnya.

"Ya, halo Yamaguchi," ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada lelahnya sama sekali.

" _TSUKKI! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau masih belum menemui Kageyama!? Dia sudah bangun dari kemarin lho!_ "

Tsukishima sempat menjauhkan hp dari telinganya sebelum dia menghela napas lalu kembali mendekatkannya, "Iya, aku tahu."

" _Lalu? Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Semua alumni Karasuno sudah menemuinya dan dia selalu menanyakanmu setiap kami datang,_ " Yamaguchi terdengar menghela napas setelah berteriak dengan panik, " _aku sudah kehabisan alasan. Cepat datang sekarang, Tsukki. Dia menunggumu._ "

Tanpa bisa membalas lagi, Yamaguchi langsung memutuskan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Tsukishima melihat layar hpnya yang telah menggelap sebelum dia menghela napas panjang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap pantulan cerminnya. Tubuhnya yang masih memiliki lekuk otot yang telah terbentuk berkat kegiatannya bermain voli saat SMA itu masih belum kering sepenuhnya. Bulir-bulir air masih setia mengalir di setiap permukaannya.

Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya sebelum berbalik cepat dan mengambil baju secara asal. Semua dipakainya satu persatu tanpa memperhatikan harus apa dan bagaimana. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu prioritas.

Setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, Tsukishima mengambil kacamatanya lalu memakainya sembari berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu apartemennya, menguncinya, lalu melesat sampai ke motornya yang berada di tempat parkir.

"Berhentilah menjadi pengecut, Tsukishima." Gumamnya berulang kali sepanjang perjalanan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Tsukishima telah sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya dirawat. Dia parkirkan motornya lalu berlari menuju kamar pasien yang telah dihafalnya. Kageyama telah dipindahkan pada kamar VIP dimana tidak sembarang orang yang bisa memasukinya. Meski begitu, anggota keluarga hingga tim nasional Jepang bisa menjenguknya kapan saja. Kamar ini lebih ditujukan untuk melindungi Kageyama dari serangan media _massa_ yang ingin menemuinya untuk kepentingan berita mereka semata.

Seperti yang telah Tsukishima duga, arah menuju kamar Kageyama masih sepi seperti biasa. Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk jam sore yang membuat lorong ini mulai menggelap, hanya ada cahaya yang keluar sedikit dari sela-sela pintu kamar Kageyama di ujung jalan. Tsukishima ingat Yamaguchi sempat mengiriminya pesan bahwa teman-teman Karasuno yang lain telah pulang lebih dulu. Lagipula Kageyama juga pasti membutuhkan waktu privasi dengan Tsukishima.

Namun baru saja Tsukishima berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Kageyama yang terbuka sedikit, dia menghentikan tangannya yang akan memegang sisi pintu begitu suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar berkata...

"Bohong... dokter, kau bohong, 'kan?"

Tubuh Tsukishima menegang saat mendengar ini. Dia memundurkan tangannya lalu mengepalnya erat.

"Saya tidak bohong, Kageyama- _kun._ Cepat atau lambat, kami harus memberi tahukan fakta ini pada anda."

"Tidak... itu tidak mungkin. KAKIKU MASIH BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KAKIKU MASIH UTUH TANPA CELA, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU!?"

"Tobio, dokter juga sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin—"

"TAPI, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, IBU! Tidak..."

Dari sela pintu, Tsukishima masih bisa melihat Kageyama yang biasanya terlihat dengan muka galaknya yang penuh dedikasi itu... mengalirkan air matanya. Menatap ibu dan ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang hancur.

"Jika aku merasakan putus asa akan suatu hal..."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat hingga Tsukishima bisa melihat darah keluar dari hasil gigitan itu. Suaranya tercekat di sela-sela isakannya.

"...itu hanya saat aku tak bisa bermain voli lagi."

Tidak.

Jangan pasang ekspresi itu.

"...Tidak mungkin... aku tidak bisa bermain voli lagi..."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan rasa sakit yang tertahan, Kageyama semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sementara air matanya terus jatuh membasahi selimutnya.

"U... U... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Kageyama membuka mulutnya lalu berteriak kencang. Teriakan yang memilukan telinga. Membuat siapapun yang berada di dalam satu kamar bersamanya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka sedih. Menyesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Sekarang dan selamanya.

Sementara itu, detak jantung Tsukishima berdegup semakin kencang. Seakan detakan jantungnya yang kasar dan tidak teratur itu dapat memberi luka baru yang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Sekujur tubuh Tsukishima bergetar. Keberanian yang sebelumnya telah dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah kini jatuh berserakan.

Lalu, entah bagaimana meski Kageyama hanya menangis histeris di dalam kamarnya, Tsukishima bisa mendengar suara Kageyama yang begitu jelas di dalam kepalanya. Berteriak tanpa ampun, menatapnya penuh kebencian. Warna air mata yang bening telah digantikan warna merah darah saat bayangan Kageyama di kepalanya terus menangis sembari memegang kerah Tsukishima.

" _Ini salahmu._ "

" _Salahmu._ "

" _Salahmu._ "

" _SALAHMU!_ "

Tsukishima memundurkan langkahnya sekali. Sebelum akhirnya dia langsung berbalik dan berlari cepat menjauhi pintu kamar Kageyama yang masih menangis dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Meremas erat rambutnya, Tsukishima berusaha menutup telinganya, mencoba mencegah suara-suara terkutuk itu menyalahkannya. Semakin jauh langkahnya, maka semakin beragam pula kata-kata penuh kebencian yang disematkan padanya.

Sama seperti waktu dia lari menjauh dari kakaknya yang hancur karena tak bisa lagi menjadi anggota tim voli yang bisa dibanggakan adiknya.

Pada kenyataannya, dia tak pernah berubah.

Tidak sedikitpun.

" _Kekasih? Ksatria? Jangan membuatku tertawa."_

Dari dulu dia hanyalah...

" _Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka semua yang meninggalkanku di lapangan saat itu."_

...seorang pengecut.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"...Aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa pulang ke Jepang, kak."

" _Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus, Kei._ " Jeda sejenak, pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata itu tetap diam membersihkan lensa kameranya sementara _loud speaker_ hpnya dibiarkan tetap menyala, " _tidak, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat semua ini salahmu._ "

Meletakkan kain di sampingnya, Tsukishima mengangkat kameranya. Melihat lensanya dari jarak jauh, memastikan debu telah sepenuhnya hilang dari lensa kamera kesayangannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu tersebut. Tsukishima berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk mengambil tas kamera di dekatnya.

" _Kei? Kei! Kau mendengarku, 'kan?_ "

"Aku mendengarmu, kakak."

Terdengar suara menghela napas, " _Baiklah, kau berada dimana sekarang?_ " Tsukishima sempat terdiam antara bimbang ingin menjawab atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya meletakkan kamera ke dalam tasnya lalu menutup resletingnya, " _Kei!_ "

Tsukishima mendengus kesal, "Perancis." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia mulai mengaitkan tasnya di bahunya sembari berjalan keluar apartemen, "Sudah ya. Aku mau mencari panorama lagi."

" _Eh? Tunggu! Perancis di bagian mananya? Kei—_ "

 _ **PIP**_

Setelah mematikan hpnya, Tsukishima menghela napasnya. Dia tahu kakaknya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, karena itu dia langsung mematikan total hpnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat pemandangan salah satu pedalaman di negara Perancis ini di balik kedua kacamatanya. Berdiri di balkon lantai dua tepat di depan kamarnya sekarang, Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin mulai menyapu wajahnya. Setelah angin berhenti, dia kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Bahkan masih di sini pun, dia bisa melihat pemandangan matahari yang terlihat begitu besar di balik perumahan dan bukit tinggi di depannya. Ingin muncul sepenuhnya namun enggan. Melihat kesempatan ini, Tsukishima langsung membuka resletingnya lalu mengambil kameranya. Difokuskan di depan matanya... dan—

 _ **CKREK**_

Menatap hasilnya, Tsukishima tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu dia kembali memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Di bawah, dia langsung berjalan bersama para penduduk asli di kota ini yang berlalu-lalang untuk memulai hari mereka masing-masing. Orang-orang di daerah ini cukup ramah. Mereka akan saling memberi salam senyum pada siapapun yang lewat di dekat mereka—bahkan meskipun mereka tidak saling mengenal. Dan demi menghargai mereka, Tsukishima membalas setiap senyuman tulus yang diberikan padanya.

Lalu senyum itu menghilang ketika dia menatap toko elektronik di dekatnya. Di balik kaca depannya, lima sampai enam TV yang dijual diletakkan berjejer, TV-TV itu menyala dan memutar berita hari ini. Saat sang _presenter_ menyebut tahun mereka berada sekarang, Tsukishima sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Sudah... tiga tahun.

Sejak saat itu.

Menggenggam erat tasnya, Tsukishima membuang mukanya dan kembali berjalan. Mencoba mengabaikan pasangan-pasangan yang lewat di dekatnya. Mereka terlihat begitu senang dan tertawa bersama... sangat berbeda sekali dengan keadaannya.

Kejadian terakhir saat dia lari dari rumah sakit setelah seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya itu mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan... terus berputar bagaikan gasing tanpa ampun di kepalanya. Sejak itu, Tsukishima tak bisa kembali lagi menemuinya. Setiap dia ingin melawan rasa takutnya, sesuatu seolah mengikatnya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Sampai akhirnya, teman baik dia dan lelaki itu menghubunginya.

" _Dia pergi. Dia sudah pergi, Tsukishima._ "

Meskipun Tsukishima memejamkan kedua matanya erat, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, tetap saja suara itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Orang tuanya membawa dia pergi untuk rehabilitasi kakinya. Aku tidak tahu kemana, tapi yang pasti jauh dari sini._ "

Meremas erat lengan tasnya, Tsukishima merasa napasnya kembali tercekat.

" _Yang jelas kemungkinannya kecil jika dia tetap berada di Jepang. Negara ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang dunia voli untuknya._ "

" _Jadi, kemungkinannya hanya—_ "

 _ **BRUK**_

"Oi! _Attention a la marche!"_ teriak pria berambut pirang panjang yang baru ditabrak bahunya oleh Tsukishima.

"Oh, _pardon._ " ucap Tsukishima secara reflek—meski masih dengan nada yang datar seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu mendengus lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tsukishima yang hanya diam melihatnya menjauh.

Hanya saja mungkin Tsukishima harus berterima kasih dengan orang asing itu. Berkat dia, semua pikiran negatifnya langsung hilang seketika. Tsukishima bisa kembali bernapas sekarang. Pikirannya kembali jernih untuk mengingat tujuannya mengelilingi dunia.

Ya. Benar.

Fokus dengan tujuannya.

Tsukishima melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini telah sampai ke bagian pusat kota terdekat dari pedalaman Perancis tempatnya singgah sekarang. Memang kali ini... entah kenapa Tsukishima sedang menginginkan foto pemandangan di sekitar kota. Mencari lokasi yang tidak terlalu banyak orang tapi juga tidak terlalu sedikit. Dia akan mengasah kemampuannya dengan menantang tema baru. Memberi inovasi di tengah tumpukan foto pemandangan alam yang menjadi bidang utama keahliannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai mendekatkan matanya pada bagian kaca untuk melihat gambar di sekitarnya melalui lensa. Tangannya terus memutar bagian fokus untuk mencari hasil yang memuaskan. Sementara itu dengan tangannya yang lain, dia mulai membawa kamera di tangannya itu untuk melihat sekitarnya melalui lensa.

Sampai mendadak tangannya berhenti... dan di saat yang bersamaan fokus kamera juga ikut berhenti pada satu orang yang berdiri menatap sesuatu di atasnya.

Tsukishima mengeryitkan kedua alisnya namun posisinya masih belum berubah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia kembali menggerakkan bagian pengatur fokusnya. Bahkan mulai memutar pengatur _zoom_ untuk melihat sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah jalan itu lebih dekat dan jelas.

Kenapa?

Ini aneh.

Kenapa laki-laki itu... begitu menarik perhatiannya?

Kenapa Tsukishima sangat ingin... memotretnya?

Fotografer yang hanya memotret panorama alam seperti dirinya—

 _ **CKREK**_

Tersentak kaget, Tsukishima sadar dia baru saja menekan tombol _take._ Dilihatnya hasil foto laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya itu tepat terambil saat cahaya matahari menyinarinya. Sehingga sebagian tubuhnya seakan ditelan cahaya sementara rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat terlihat tertiup angin.

Tsukishima membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dia berbisik pelan.

"...Cantik."

Setelah membisikkan itu, Tsukishima langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ingin melihat sosok itu lagi... tapi sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Laki-laki itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

Meski begitu, rasa penasaran Tsukishima tak terbendung lagi. Dia berlari ke lokasi laki-laki tadi. Kedua matanya terus mencari meski dia tahu tidak akan menemukan apapun. Meski tahu dia sudah terlambat...

...dia tetap mencari.

Tapi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, dia gagal. Tsukishima berhenti dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Kameranya masih tergantung di lehernya saat dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum kedua tangan itu turun. Mengambil kacamatanya, Tsukishima membersihkan alat yang membantu penglihatannya itu sebelum menggunakannya kembali.

" _King..."_ gumamnya lirih. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Berdiri di lokasi yang sama dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, Tsukishima melihat apa yang dia lihat.

Papan iklan besar dimana salah satu foto yang diambilnya beberapa waktu silam tersebut berhasil memenangi penghargaan. Tercetak jelas di sana dengan tulisan 'Tsukishima Kei' di ujung bawah foto sebagai tertanda fotografer yang mengambilnya. Panorama aurora kuning yang terlihat begitu hidup.

Di sana juga tertulis tanggal dan tempat pameran foto yang telah diambil Tsukishima. Pameran itu akan dibuka besok. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Kedua matanya masih tak lepas dari papan iklan tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa?

Bahwa dia sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer panorama terkenal yang menjadi impiannya sejak dulu.

Tsukishima mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Wajar saja jika dia lupa. Karena dia telah hidup selama tiga tahun yang penuh akan kekosongan. Berkata di depan bahwa dia akan fokus memperdalam kemampuan fotografinya... padahal di dalam dia berteriak frustasi karena terus hidup di dalam penyesalan tak berujung.

Bukannya Tsukishima tak berusaha, dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya melalui segala jejak yang dia temukan. Namun tetap nihil. Tsukishima bisa merasakan kekecewaan kekasihnya itu dan dia sangat mengerti jika pemuda itu kini begitu membencinya.

Entah apakah ini hanya untuk sementara atau selamanya, Tsukishima tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan—

—tidak.

Tidak lagi.

Bukankah... dia sudah bertekad untuk mencarinya?

Meski dia mungkin akan dicampakkan, dibenci, diludahi, dihina... Tsukishima tetap harus menemukannya. Paling tidak, Tsukishima ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Meski dia tidak dimaafkan dan akan dikucilkan, setidaknya Tsukishima tidak akan lari lagi. Dia sudah lelah menjadi pengecut.

Karena itu, setidaknya... sekali saja, oh _Kami-sama._

Biarkan dia menemukannya...

...pemuda bernama Kageyama Tobio itu.

 **#**

"Dan inilah karya-karya Tsukishima Kei ketika dia baru saja masuk ke dalam dunia fotografi!" teriak MC dengan semangat di atas panggung menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang fasih.

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, layar proyektor di depan para pengunjung mulai menunjukkan foto-foto pemandangan yang sekilas memang terlihat amatir. Tapi cukup membuktikan bahwa sang fotografer adalah calon yang berbakat dan pasti akan berhasil suatu hari nanti selama dia konsisten mendalami bidang ini.

Para pengunjung yang duduk di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan terlihat berdecak kagum. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena sebagian dari hasil foto-foto amatir itu cukup lucu karena beberapa kesalahan fatal yang tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi, tentu saja mereka memakluminya. Semua butuh proses. Bahkan seorang fotografer terkenal sekalipun pernah menjadi seorang pemula.

Kursi yang disediakan memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi tidak semua yang berada di sana memilih langsung duduk. Sehingga masih banyak kursi kosong dikarenakan banyaknya yang lebih memilih untuk melihat layar proyektor dengan berdiri di belakang. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan mulai berjalan-jalan untuk melihat hasil foto-foto lain yang telah dipajang di setiap penjuru gedung.

Di antara mereka, ada satu laki-laki yang juga memilih berdiri. Kedua matanya seolah tak bisa lepas dari layar proyektor. Bahkan kedua iris _dark blue_ itu terlihat berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat mainan barunya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terpisah ketika dia terlalu tenggelam ke dalam kekagumannya. Sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Kau tak pernah menunjukkan foto-foto ini padaku," bisiknya dengan bahasa negara kelahirannya. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal meski mulutnya masih tersenyum bangga. Setelah cukup lama berdiri di sana, dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan-jalan melihat foto-foto lain yang dipajang.

Dengan langkahnya yang terlihat normal, rasanya hampir mustahil mengira bahwa dia memiliki cedera yang cukup parah. Cedera yang membuatnya harus memisahkan diri dengan salah satu yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini.

Walau begitu, setelah tiga tahun berlalu tinggal di rumah neneknya yang masih masuk wilayah pedalaman Perancis, dia sudah belajar untuk lebih ikhlas dan menerima keadaannya dengan lapang dada sekarang. Dia bahkan sudah mulai memasuki bidang baru untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya yang sangat banyak selama rehabilitasi.

Melukis.

Apakah ini terdengar lucu? Seorang mantan atlit nasional voli bagian _setter_ di Jepang kini beralih profesi yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak bisa menampik keinginan terdalam hatinya yang masih ingin mencari koneksi yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan lelaki yang pernah mengecewakannya.

Lelaki brengsek yang telah melanggar janjinya.

Kageyama Tobio bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dia masih bisa memaafkannya setelah semua yang terjadi.

Lebih dari itu... bahkan dia sekarang datang ke tempat pameran foto milik lelaki yang telah terkenal di atas penderitaannya itu.

Tapi, meski begitu...

...Kageyama tak bisa menampik pemikiran bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Wajar saja jika dia meninggalkan laki-laki yang sudah tak berguna seperti dirinya. Laki-laki yang sudah tak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan. Laki-laki yang... telah hancur.

Karena seorang ksatria pergi meninggalkan raja yang telah kehilangan kekuatan dan kekuasaannya itu bukan hal yang aneh, 'kan?

Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah waktunya berhenti untuk terus berpikiran negatif. Lagipula Kageyama sengaja memilih hari ini untuk datang karena sempat mengintip di _website_ pribadi Tsukishima bahwa pada jadwal hari ini, sang fotografer tersebut akan mengisi seminar di bagian kota lain. Jadi, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bertemu sekarang.

Yang jelas, pemuda keras kepala itu tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Tsukishima Kei tanpa menyiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

Lagipula ini salahnya juga yang lebih dulu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Ingin menghubunginya lagi tapi ego Kageyama sudah terlanjur besar hingga membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti di awal.

Mungkin... memang lebih baik seperti ini.

Kembali pada situasinya yang masih berada di dalam pameran, Kageyama menegakkan kepalanya, melihat foto demi foto yang tertempel di dinding. Sesekali memotretnya untuk menjadi objek inspirasinya dalam melukis. Terus berjalan mengelilingi isi gedung sampai pembicaraan sepasang laki-laki dan wanita menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jam tiga nanti ruangan khusus yang baru akan dibuka. Kudengar di sana akan ada foto spesial yang diambil _monsieur_ Tsukishima."

"Oh, foto yang berhasil memenangi kompetisi fotografi dunia tahun ini ya?"

Sang wanita membuka majalah di tangannya, "Ah, iya benar." Katanya. Dia menatap pria yang diperkirakan Kageyama sebagai kekasihnya, "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat foto yang menakjubkan ini. _Monsieur_ Tsukishima benar-benar berbakat mengekspresikan dirinya melalui foto yang diambilnya." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Yang pria hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum merespon, "Iya, seakan kita bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan saat mengambil foto-fotonya." Lalu dia menghampiri salah satu foto aurora Borealis di dekatnya, "Seperti foto ini, rasanya dia seperti mengatakan, 'Aurora ini indah sekali, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?' lalu membuatku ingin menjawabnya."

"Kau benar sekali, sayang," ucap kekasihnya. Wanita itu memeluk lengan laki-laki di sampingnya, "padahal saat kita bertemu langsung dengannya kemarin di acara _meet and greet,_ Tsukishima Kei tidak terlihat seperti orang yang senang berbicara panjang lebar atau mengatakan sesuatu dengan penuh dramatisir." Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka berdua tertawa kecil lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kageyama yang diam di tempatnya kini kembali melihat foto di depannya begitu pasangan itu menghilang. Dia menatap dengan penuh keseriusan foto pemandangan laut berombak di depannya. Kageyama tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dengan arti kesal namun bangga.

"Benar sekali. Seperti kata kalian." Bisiknya, mengomentari kata-kata pasangan yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Kageyama memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berpindah ke lokasi pameran foto yang lain.

"Pria licik seperti dia lebih baik duduk diam saja dengan lakban di mulutnya."

Waktu terus bergulir, tak terasa sudah masuk jam tiga sore. Kageyama sedang melihat jadwal di papan pengumuman di dekatnya. Saat dia mengecek jamnya dan waktu yang dinantikan telah tiba, dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruangan spesial yang telah diarahkan para _staff_ di pameran ini.

Laki-laki yang memakai jaket biru dengan kemeja abu-abu di baliknya itu berjalan dengan tempo yang tidak cepat namun juga tidak lambat. Orang-orang mulai berdesakan di dekatnya, ingin melihat foto pemenang fotografi tingkat dunia yang belum dipublikasikan kemanapun itu. Kageyama sempat berpikir untuk pulang saja dan kembali lain waktu—toh kalau sudah dilihat banyak orang pasti cepat atau lambat foto ini akan tersebar luas di internet.

Tapi, entah kenapa...

...langkahnya enggan berhenti.

Kageyama terus melangkah sampai akhirnya dia melihat pintu di depannya terbuka. Dalam sekejap orang-orang masuk lalu melihat ke arah kiri mereka dimana gambar itu diletakkan.

Namun sampai sini, Kageyama mulai takut untuk melangkah. Entahlah, seolah dia akan menemui Tsukishima di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi, saat dia melihat tatapan terkejut orang-orang yang terpukau di dalam ruangan yang besar tersebut membuat Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wow," salah satu dari mereka berkata, "apa ini benar-benar foto yang diambil _monsieur_ Tsukishima?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Kageyama mengedipkan kedua matanya. Akhirnya dengan perlahan dia melangkah masuk lalu menoleh untuk melihat ke arah foto itu diletakkan.

Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

Foto itu berukuran panjang satu _meter_ dengan tinggi lima puluh _centimeter._ Sepertinya sengaja dicetak dalam ukuran besar karena ini adalah foto yang spesial. Diberi cahaya sehingga memberi efek yang sangat pas pada foto yang terlihat menakjubkan itu.

Di bawah foto itu, terletak papan bertuliskan judul gambar di sana, 'KAGEYAMA TOBIO'

Sesuai judulnya, foto itu terfokus pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan baju seragam tim voli nasional Jepang tiga tahun lalu. Dia sedang terbang di udara, memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya, siap untuk mendorongnya dan melakukan _set_ sesuai tugasnya. Cahaya membuat nomor punggungnya yaitu angka sembilan terlihat bersinar.

Kedua matanya yang fokus pada bola dan postur tubuhnya yang sempurna membelakangi cahaya lampu membuat para pengunjung tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka barang sedetik saja. Jika dilihat lebih dalam maknanya, pria bernama Kageyama Tobio di foto itu seperti memiliki sayap hitam... sayap burung gagak yang siap membawanya terbang dan menyerang kapan saja.

" _Quelle vue..._ " gumam salah seorang di sana. Kageyama meliriknya. Ternyata dia adalah laki-laki yang sebelumnya sempat dia perhatikan bersama kekasihnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut lalu berbicara pada kekasihnya, "...aku bisa merasakan emosi yang kuat dari _monsieur_ Tsukishima di sini."

Sang wanita tersenyum lembut, "Ya," dia memegang erat tangan kekasihnya, "bukankah dia seperti mengatakan... ' _Je t'aime_ _pour toujours_ _, peu importe ce qui se passe_ _'_ pada laki-laki yang beruntung ini _._ "

Dan Kageyama membuka mulutnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut ketika dia merasakan perasaannya berkecamuk. Dia mulai memundurkan langkahnya, ingin lari, ingin bersembunyi lagi. Tapi—

" _King?"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas hingga rasanya Kageyama merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Perlahan tapi pasti Kageyama menoleh ke belakang, membalikkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap pria berambut pirang dan berkacamata yang menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ sehingga tak ada yang bisa langsung mengenalinya dalam sekali tatap.

Kecuali pria yang mencintainya, tentu saja.

"Tsuki...shima."

Pertemuan ini begitu tiba-tiba, sangat mendadak. Kageyama bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang sempat berhenti itu kini berpacu begitu cepat, memaku tubuhnya untuk tetap di tempat meski kedua matanya terasa ingin menangis saat ini juga. Sekujur tubuh Kageyama bergetar namun enggan mengalah untuk lari dari posisinya sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa Tsukishima berada di sini!?—pertanyaan itu berulang kali muncul di kepala Kageyama yang panik. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca merasakan tekanan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kageyama membuka mulutnya, mungkin dia akan berteriak—

—seandainya Tsukishima Kei tidak langsung lari dan memeluknya.

Pelukan ini begitu erat. Tsukishima memeluknya dengan kencang, kedua tangannya meremas bagian belakang jaket Kageyama. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada bahu Kageyama yang mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, memberikan akses yang leluasa pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang terus menghirup bau alaminya setelah sekian lama.

Wajah Kageyama memerah dan mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat dengan terbata. Dia tahu semua orang tidak akan ada yang menyadari mereka. Para pengunjung terlalu terpukau dengan hasil foto yang diambil oleh seorang fotografer panorama alam. Kalaupun ada... mungkin baik Kageyama dan Tsukishima sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

Dengan gugup, Kageyama meraih bagian belakang jaket hitam yang dikenakan Tsukishima dan ikut meremasnya. Tak beda jauh dengan Tsukishima, Kageyama juga mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Tsukishima. Entah sejak kapan... begitu Kageyama sadar, dia kini telah mengisak. Mengalirkan air matanya hingga membasahi jaket yang menutupi bahu Tsukishima. Kageyama semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, meredam suara tangisannya.

Dia kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Tobio _."_

Tsukishima benar-benar kembali.

"Maafkan aku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kageyama Tobio tahu kadang keadaan di dalam hidup itu bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam waktu sekejap saja.

Begitu dia membuka mata... dia telah berada di dalam apartemen Tsukishima Kei sekarang. Suara pintu dikunci di belakangnya membuat tubuh Kageyama menegang dan dia menoleh dengan cepat. Menatap Tsukishima yang telah melepaskan _hoodie-_ nya dengan wajah memerah antara kesal dan tegang.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?"

Tsukishima melepas jaketnya, "Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Kita terbawa suasana dan terus jalan bersama-sama hingga tak terasa sudah masuk jam tengah malam," melihat Kageyama yang masih menatapnya jengkel, Tsukishima memasang senyum lembutnya, "kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu, jadi tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

Kageyama membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah langsung melirik ke arah lain dengan dua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Melihat ini, Tsukishima tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan macam-macam jika kau juga tidak mau, Tobio." Ucapnya dengan nada jahil yang sudah lama tidak didengar Kageyama.

Sedikit tersentak, Kageyama menoleh cepat, "AKU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN SOAL ITU, BODOH!" teriaknya dengan nada panik. Tsukishima mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ikut kaget karena Kageyama tiba-tiba berteriak padanya.

Namun setelah sekian menit berlalu, Kageyama dan Tsukishima tidak merubah posisi mereka. Hanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sampai akhirnya Kageyama menggertakkan giginya dan membuang kembali wajahnya. Meninggalkan Tsukishima yang masih bingung di posisinya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Err, _King—_ "

"...Aku masih marah padamu." Bisik Kageyama membuat Tsukishima menutup mulutnya. Dia masih menghadap kasur di sampingnya sementara pria berambut pirang di depannya tetap berdiri tenang menunggunya berbicara, "Kau tidak pernah datang saat aku sudah bangun di rumah sakit waktu itu... kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Tsukishima hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

Mendengar ini, tubuh Tsukishima sempat menegang meski hanya sekilas. Dia sudah mengira cepat atau lambat dia akan menerima pertanyaan ini. Akhirnya menarik napas sekali lalu mengeluarkannya, Tsukishima menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama.

"Karena aku takut." Jawabnya sejujur mungkin. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan senyum penuh kesedihan di wajah tampannya, "Banyak yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu, _King._ Tapi... kau sangat mirip dengan kakakku." Ucapnya.

Kageyama sedikit menoleh, "Hah?"

"Kakakku dulu berusaha keras untuk menjadi pemain voli terbaik demi aku. Agar dia bisa tetap membuatku bangga melihatnya, agar aku tidak malu memiliki kakak sepertinya. Tapi, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

Tsukishima menarik napasnya.

"Saat itu aku berpikir... ah, kakak hancur karena aku. Dia hancur karena ingin aku tetap mengaguminya. Padahal... dia tak perlu melakukan itu. Siapapun dia, kapanpun dan dimanapun kami berada, dia masih kakakku yang akan selalu kubanggakan melebihi apapun di dunia ini—yah, meski aku tak akan pernah mengakui hal ini di depannya sih."

Mengingat wajah Tsukishima Akiteru membuat senyum terbentuk di wajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Setidaknya sampai senyum itu kembali menghilang ketika melihat Kageyama di depannya.

"Lalu... saat kau mengalami kecelakaan di malam pertemuan kita waktu itu..." Tsukishima mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Kedua matanya bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya yang membias, "...aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir... ah, lagi-lagi aku mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku membuat seseorang yang kusayangi hancur lagi."

Mendengar ini, Kageyama kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Saat itu, Tsukishima kembali tersenyum pedih dan berbisik.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu... kau tidak perlu berhenti bermain voli. Begitu pikirku."

"Hah!? BERHENTI BERCANDA, SIALAN!" Tsukishima kembali mengangkat kepalanya begitu Kageyama berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar marah. Napas Tsukishima tercekat begitu Kageyama menarik kerah kemejanya lalu memaksanya menunduk agar tinggi mereka sejajar, "Aku mengalami kecelakaan dengan kau yang mencintaiku itu tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh! Sama seperti kakakmu! Dia hancur karena kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu dibutakan dengan kekagumanmu! BERHENTI MENYALAHKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI ATAS SESUATU YANG TIDAK PERLU!" teriaknya.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa Tsukishima lakukan selain mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA LEBIH PINTAR DARIKU! ATAUKAH CAHAYA KAMERA YANG SELALU KAU GUNAKAN ITU SEMAKIN MENYILAUKAN SEHINGGA KAU SAMPAI LUPA CARANYA BERPIKIR!?" tambah Kageyama lebih histeris.

" _King—_ "

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku ketika kau dari semua orang yang ada justru malah meninggalkanku sendiri!" Kageyama menggertakkan giginya, "KAU BILANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU! MANA JANJIMU ITU, HAH!?"

Suara Tsukishima tercekat. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, kali ini Kageyama benar-benar memojokkannya. Akhirnya dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya, fotografer yang terkenal itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kau benar. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

Tsukishima tak bermaksud membuat kata-katanya masih terdengar menyebalkan seperti ini. Tapi, dia tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Ini memang sudah sifat alaminya.

...Kageyama memang lebih baik membencinya saja.

"Hmph. Kau pikir aku puas hanya dengan kata maaf setelah ditinggal selama tiga tahun oleh kekasihku sendiri?"—ucapnya seakan lupa bahwa dia juga yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tsukishima setelah pindah ke Perancis.

Tapi, mengabaikan itu, Tsukishima membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Menatap Kageyama di depannya, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Meski begitu, dia tak bisa terlalu mempedulikan itu lalu akhirnya tersenyum kaku, "Baiklah, hukum aku." Ucapnya singkat.

Kata-kata itu membuat Kageyama mengatupkan bibirnya. Rahangnya mengeras lalu—

 _ **DHUAK!**_

Baiklah, Tsukishima tak menyangka dahi keras Kageyama yang menghantam dahinya sendiri itu benar-benar datang.

Begitu kepala mereka berpisah, warna merah melekat di kedua dahi mereka dengan asap panas yang bergumul di atasnya. Berkat jedukan itu, kacamata Tsukishima langsung terlepas lalu jatuh di dekat kaki mereka.

Belum sempat Tsukishima mengembalikan kesadarannya, Kageyama sudah berkata, "Itu untuk pemikiran bodohmu. Jangan pernah menyalahkan perasaanmu atas kecelakaan yang aku alami atau aku akan memberi hukuman yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari itu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali memeluk Tsukishima, "Lalu ini... untuk janji yang telah kau langgar." Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sebelum menggigit tengkuk Tsukishima.

Merasakan sakit perih yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Tsukishima mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan reflek menggertakkan giginya. Kageyama menggigitnya dengan keras hingga dia bisa merasakan darah sedikit keluar dari bekas gigitan itu. Kageyama kemudian melepas gigitannya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan yang penuh dedikasi terselubung.

Tsukishima mengabaikan bekas gigitan yang pastinya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat, dia tenggelam di dalam _dark blue_ di depannya. Kedua matanya yang memiliki warna _golden brown_ itu memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Kageyama dengan jelas—karena _minus_ jarak jauh yang dideritanya—tapi setidaknya jarak mereka yang sangat dekat bisa sedikit menutup masalah yang ada.

Setidaknya, satu hal yang pasti... Tsukishima tahu. Dia bisa langsung mengerti apa yang laki-laki di depannya itu inginkan. Akhirnya menelan ludahnya, Tsukishima mulai memegang kedua bahu di depannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mencium bibir dingin yang selama ini dirindukannya setiap malam. Sama seperti Tsukishima, Kageyama juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengambil alih dan bergerak membimbingnya.

Dia adalah raja di sini dan Tsukishima adalah ksatrianya.

Sudah sewajarnya Tsukishima yang aktif bergerak untuk melayaninya, 'kan?

Ciuman lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang tak pernah mereka kira akan rasakan sebelumnya. Tsukishima mulai mengajak lidah Kageyama menari, menjelajahi setiap sisi mulutnya, mencoba mencari titik yang bisa membuat ciuman ini semakin beradu liar.

Di tengah ciuman itu, Tsukishima terus mendorong Kageyama hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam itu telah menabrak kasur di belakangnya. Dia kemudian duduk dan membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Tsukishima mengurungnya. Mereka berdua terus melepaskan ciuman lalu menyambungnya kembali. Tak ada jeda, keduanya terus mencari sentuhan satu sama lain yang telah hilang sejak tiga tahun lalu.

" _King_ —" Kageyama mendesis ketika Tsukishima melepaskan ciuman bibir mereka lalu mulai mencium pipinya. Semakin turun hingga mencium lehernya, "—bolehkah... aku—"

"Lakukan," bisik Kageyama di tengah napas beratnya. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia memegang sisi-sisi wajah Tsukishima dan menahannya agar kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, "atau aku akan menghukummu lagi."

Tangan Tsukihima yang berhenti di atas dada bidang Kageyama itu mulai bergerak lagi. Meraba setiap bagian yang bisa dicapainya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Selama kedua tangannya bekerja melucuti pakaian lelaki di bawahnya, Kageyama juga ikut membantu dengan melucuti pakaian lelaki di atasnya. Terus mereka melakukan itu sembari berulang kali Tsukishima memberi ciuman pada wajah hingga badan Kageyama yang bisa dicapainya.

Tanda-tanda di leher dan dada Kageyama itu menjadi penanda yang mutlak. Laki-laki berambut hitam di bawahnya itu terlihat begitu memukau meski dengan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan. Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang berada di tubuh polosnya, dia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya sementara kakinya terbuka lebar, memberi akses masuk pada Tsukishima di atasnya.

Melihat ini, Tsukishima mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya sembari menarik tangan Kageyama yang menutupi wajahnya. Kageyama tersentak, tapi tangannya tak bisa bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya lagi. Pemuda beriris cokelat keemasan itu memegang kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Wajah yang sudah sangat memerah sampai kedua telinganya itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Tsukishima tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya.

"A-Apa? Jangan lihat, bodoh!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, " _Aw, but my king..._ " dengan senyum liciknya, Tsukishima menunduk untuk kembali mencium bibir Kageyama yang bergetar lalu leher jenjangnya, "... _I really want to see your face._ " Bisik Tsukishima lagi.

Kageyama harusnya bisa melawan... seandainya sesuatu tidak memasuki tubuhnya dan membuat suaranya tercekat. Menyadari apa itu membuat Kageyama memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tak menyadari kini dirinya langsung meraih leher Tsukishima dan memeluknya. Membiarkan pria di atasnya itu melakukan penyatuan tubuh mereka, bergerak dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

Membuka mulutnya, Kageyama meraih bibir Tsukishima di atasnya untuk meredam desahannya yang semakin menjadi. Rasanya aneh. Dia kesal dengan kenyataan dimana Tsukishima berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini... tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, memaksa Tsukishima semakin menunduk dan kembali memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini diinginkannya dari mantan _middle blocker_ bernomor punggung sebelas itu.

Seandainya saja mereka melakukan ini lebih cepat—

—apakah akhir cerita ini akan tetap sama?

Saat yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, Kageyama berteriak kencang dan mulai mencakar punggung pria di atasnya. Tsukishima menggertakkan giginya, merasakan tekanan di setiap sisi namun dia enggan berhenti. Akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya, dia jatuh di atas tubuh Kageyama dan mulai meraih punggungnya. Tsukishima memeluk Kageyama dengan erat, menghirup dalam-dalam bau yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya sejak awal.

Di tengah pengaturan napas yang saling beradu itu, keduanya menatap mata satu sama lain. Sebelum kembali tertarik untuk saling mencium bibir lagi. Mereka kemudian berpisah dengan Tsukishima yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tengkuk Kageyama. Mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing. Seakan tubuh mereka adalah _magnet_ yang berbeda kutub... sangat sulit dilepaskan.

Lalu masih dalam posisi itu, keduanya jatuh terlelap di hari yang melelahkan setelah sekian lamanya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Tsukishima Kei bisa merasakan cahaya matahari menyilaukannya. Dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan hanya untuk melihat gorden kamarnya yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Masih ada sela yang memberi akses cahaya matahari itu masuk ke dalam.

Tsukishima kemudian menghela napasnya sebelum melirik kekasihnya yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Tersenyum penuh arti, Tsukishima mengusap kepala Kageyama Tobio sekali sebelum dia menarik tangannya kembali. Dia membuka selimutnya lalu turun dari kasur, mengambil celananya. Tsukishima berjalan sembari mengenakan celana dan kacamata yang telah diambilnya ke arah dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan singkat untuk dua orang yang akan tinggal di apartemennya ini mulai dari sekarang.

Rupanya memakan waktu cukup lama, akhirnya Tsukishima menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir tiga puluh menit hanya untuk menyiapkan kotak sereal dan memanaskan _microwave._ Setelah semuanya sudah siap, dia segera kembali ke kamarnya... hanya untuk melihat Kageyama yang masih tengkurap di balik selimutnya itu menatapnya jengkel.

"Pagi, _King._ "

Kageyama memutar kedua bola matanya, "Pagi." Jawabnya sinis. Tsukishima masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka bangun sendiri di kasur sebesar ini, 'kan?"

Tsukishima sempat kehilangan senyumnya sebelum mendengus menahan tawa. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan mengejek, "Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur seseorang yang sangat lelap hingga mendengkur seperti kuda." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Oh, hebat. Aku mendengar ini dari seseorang yang memiliki gairah setinggi kuda."

Tsukishima hanya tertawa.

"Dan berkat dia, sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan pinggulku lagi!" tambah Kageyama dengan jengkel. Dia memukul punggung Tsukishima di depannya dengan main-main. Kemudian dia mendengus kesal lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, " _I really really hate you!_ " teriaknya kesal—meski sedikit teredam berkat bantal di mulutnya.

" _I love you too._ " Jawab Tsukishima dengan santai seperti biasa. Dia meminum susu dari gelas di tangannya lalu meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja. Dia menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas kasur, melihat Kageyama yang masih memunggunginya sembari memeluk bantal di bawahnya.

Tsukishima menundukkan kepalanya, mencium rambut Kageyama dan menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. Gerakan Kageyama yang memiringkan kepalanya membuat Tsukishima memundurkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Kageyama yang meliriknya dengan alis yang mengernyit dalam.

"Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi," mengalihkan kedua matanya untuk melihat ke arah lain, dia melanjutkan, "itu perintah."

Ucapan itu membuat Tsukishima tertegun. Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat dia kembali mencium pucuk kepala Kageyama.

Di setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, hingga tahun yang bergulir.

Tsukishima Kei tahu... perasaan ini akan semakin mendalam dan terus mendalam. Dia tidak akan bisa lagi kabur dari kenyataan.

Sesungguhnya ini adalah hukuman sekaligus hadiah paling mengerikan yang harus diterimanya sebagai seorang pengecut.

Panorama terindah di dunia ini... Kageyama Tobio.

" _Yes, your highness._ "

Dan Tsukishima akan melakukan segala bentuk perintahnya dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **And even if this string unravels**_

 _ **Slipping from me forever**_

 _ **I will always keep on loving you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Your love is always here beside me  
**_

 _ **And I can't get it to leave  
**_

 _ **Turning me upside down completely  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But it makes me happy**_

 _\- rachie (Reversible Campaign [English Version])_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KELAR KAK DES AAAAAAAAAA :")))) #heh Kalau di sini pas 25 menit setelah lewat tanggal 25 heu maafkaaan ;;A;; Terus sasuga OTP, bablas wordsnya luar biasa wahahahahaha #jdug

 _First of all,_ terima kasih buat kak Claire yang udah mengcommish :")) Semoga suka dengan fic TsukiKage pertamaku ini wwww walau sebenarnya aku cuma ngembangin prompt yang diberikan sih ehehe. Tapi semoga kakak dan readers lainnya suka dengan cerita ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo~ maaf atas segala kekurangan yang mungkin ada di fic Tsukikage pertamaku ini (_ _)

Sebenarnya TsukiKage adalah OTP utamaku di fandom Haikyuu! Tapi malah baru bikin ficnya sekarang ahahaha maafkeun _(:"3 Terus kak, ada beberapa poin yang aku hilangin untuk menyesuaikan jalan ceritanya maaap orz. Oh ya, lalu untuk bahasa Perancis yang nyelip di sini...

 _ **Attention a la marche =**_ Perhatikan langkahmu

 _ **Pardon =**_ Maaf

 _ **Quelle vue**_ _= What a view_ (bahasa yang menggambarkan kekaguman)

 _ **J**_ _ **e t'aime**_ _ **pour toujours**_ _ **, peu importe ce qui se passe =**_ Aku mencintaimu selamanya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi

Maaf jika ada kekeliruan, ini _pure_ nyomot dari google translate :"" Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau _review, fave,_ dan _alert. It's really appreciated, thank you!_


End file.
